Sueños Húmedos
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante dedicada, dulce y timida en cuyos sueños ha llegado a conocer el amor: Naruto, un joven shinobi enérgico, fuerte, valiente e... inexistente, aun así han compartido toda una vida juntos, en sueños. Pero entonces, un nuevo estudiante aparece... su nombre y su apariencia son iguales pero... no es él, su Naruto no puede ser alguien tan cruel.
1. Sueños Húmedos

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje… esta es una situación delicada.

**PORFAVOR!**

Leer las notas al final del capítulo!

* * *

**Sueños Húmedos**

"_Naruto… ahh" gemí mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan gentiles. Me sonrió mientras su mano bajaba desde mi hombro hasta mi seno. Pellizcó mi pezón suavemente y la sensación que me estaba quemando fue devastadora._

"_Hinata…" susurró justo cuando tomaba mi otro pezón con su boca. _

"_Por favor…" Hinata suplicó mientras movía sus manos en el pelo de él._

_Su otra mano se encontraba debajo de la rodilla de ella, tratando de darle un mejor acceso en ella. Se encontraba completamente desnudo y su miembro rozaba la entrada de ella, deseando entrar en ella. Ambos compartían el mismo deseo. Era tan fuerte el deseo._

_Quería sentirse completa, con él adentro de sí, fuerte y profundo, rozando y presionando. "Por favor Naruto" gimió mientras su mano abandonaba su rodilla y viajaba a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar _allí_. La tocó y se percató de que ella estaba tan húmeda y lista para él._

_Continuó succionando su seno, y con su otra mano le brindaba placer allí abajo, moviendo su mano circularmente. Ella aferró el rubio cabello con sus manos, alertándolo, alentándolo a seguir y deseando que se detuviera al mismo tiempo. Era realmente una locura. Ya estaba casi allí. Casi allí pero… lo quería dentro de sí. Realmente lo deseaba. Pero… Naruto no lo haría._

_Él sabía muy bien lo que ella quería._

"_Vo-voy a llegar Naruto" Hinata jadeó._

_La presión en su estomagó estaba creciendo, cada vez se incrementaba más, mucho más, cada vez más…_

_._

_"_**_Beep, Beep, Beep"_\- **la alarma sonó.

Hinata se despertó y presionó con fuerza el botón de la alarma, haciendo que dejara de sonar. "Genial, otro sueño igual". Ella había estado experimentando una serie de sueños desde que era pequeña con un joven. Cuando era niña, sus sueños no tenían nada que ver con sexo o nada sexual. Sin embargo, este último mes, ella había estado teniendo esta clase de sueños con Naruto.

Ni siquiera conocía al susodicho. Aunque cuando era niña, ella había soñado con un niño. En sus sueños, primero lo había visto como un chico hiperactivo. Y así fue hasta que sus sueños comenzaron a tener relación, ella vio como Naruto y ella se hicieron amigos cuando tenían doce años en su sueño. Lo extraño fue que ella también tenía doce años cuando soñó esto. En la actualidad, ella tenía dieciséis años. Ella había tenido estos sueños desde que cumplió cinco años.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie acerca de estos sueños, tenía miedo que la considerasen loca o algo así. Pero, en todos sus sueños, ella veía como ella jugaba con él, o simplemente cuando ella lo observaba. Y de pronto, tres meses después en sus sueños, Naruto y Hinata eran pareja. Recordaba que ellos dos se besaban y Hinata se sonrojaba intensamente cada vez que lo hacían. Pero, ahora, era distinto, la relación había cambiado, ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo y cada vez Hinata se levantaba frustrada sexualmente.

Se sentía húmeda en esos momentos. Pero si había algo de lo cual Hinata estaba segura era que ella amaba al tal Naruto, aquel muchacho de sus sueños. Inclusive en esos momentos Hinata estaba sonrojada. Naruto era realmente guapo en sus sueños. Ella lo había "conocido" toda su vida y cada noche esperaba con ansias volver a verlo. Él era perfecto. Era fuerte, valiente e inclusive era ruidoso pero eso a ella le gustaba. Ella era tranquila y tímida. Él era guapo y tan vivo.

Hinata sonrió. Oh, bueno. No importaba si es que todas las mañanas se levanta frustrada sexualmente. Lo único que importaba era que podía verlo todas las noches en sus sueños. Esperaba que estos sueños nunca terminasen. Anhelaba ver a Naruto todos los días. Él era todo para ella. En sus sueños, él siempre la alentaba y la hacía sentirse contenta. Siempre le daba coraje con esa sonrisa suya que tenía.

Hinata se sonrojó al recordad la sonrisa de él. Naruto tenía distintas clases de sonrisas, era lo que ella había aprendido. Especialmente después de cuando hacían el amor o cuando la estaba molestando por algo. Y cuando llegaba, su cara era…parecía que estuviera sufriendo pero al mismo tiempo gozando de placer. Hinata sintió que su nariz le iba a comenzar a sangrar si seguía pensando en eso.

Necesitaba estar lista para la escuela. Después de todo, era su primer día de clases.

Hinata tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y estaba bajando las escaleras con la finalidad de saludar a su primo Neji y su hermana menor, Hanabi. Neji definitivamente era una persona madrugadora que amaba la brisa y el sol de las mañanas. Por lo contrario, Hanabi era una persona que amaba la noche, las estrellas y la luna, y, sobre todo, quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Ella detestaba las mañanas. Su hermana se encontraba allí parada y sus ojos se encontraban ¿cerrados?

Neji se encontraba leyendo el periódico para mantenerse al día de los negocios y del mundo. Hinata fue a buscar un bol y el cereal para desayunar.

"B-Buenos días Hanabi" saludó Hinata a la forma sonámbula de su hermana.

"Ni siquiera te molestes. No te puede oír" le dijo Neji.

"¿Y-Ya has tra-tratado Neji-ni-san?" le dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

"Sí, y ya resulté herido por cierto" replicó Neji haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Hinata soltó una risita al oír esto "Neji-ni-san de-debería saber me-mejor que nadie que no debemos mo-molestar el sueño de Hanabi" finalizó con una sonrisa.

Neji solo soltó un gruñido. Hinata sonrió.

Hinata fue al salón en el cual daban los horarios para todos los alumnos. Kakashi-sensei se encontraba allí, con sus pies sobre la mesa y leyendo su libro, el Icha-Icha Paradise. En la mesa se encontraba una pila de horarios "O-Ohayo Sensei", Hinata le sonrió.

"Yo" el saludó también con una sonrisa o lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

.

.

Miró a su horario y vio que su primera clase de ese día era Geometría en el salón 201. Ese salón se encontraba ubicado en el piso de arriba. Hinata se dirigió hacia ese salón pensando "Quizás hoy día pueda hacer un nuevo amigo"

Sonrió al pensar en esto. Era cierto que ella no tenía tantos amigos porque era demasiado callada lo cual era la razón por la que no les caía muy bien a las personas, debido a que por ser callada pensaban que era rara. Sus únicos amigos eran Kiba y Shino.

Kiba y Shino eran sus protectores más fieles. Ellos eran sus amigos de la infancia y ambos venían de buenas familias. Su padre había motivado esa amistad porque la familia Inuzuka y Aburame eran familias poderosas. Kiba era ruidoso y tenía mucha energía. Su mejor amigo era Akamaru, un perrito muy lindo que Hinata adoraba. Shino, sin embargo, era más tranquilo y callado. Él era realmente un genio. Pero solían haber algunas veces en que era tímido, además a él le gustaban los insectos. Los insectos no eran exactamente la cosa preferida de Hinata, pero Shino era su amigo.

Finalmente Hinata llegó a su destino. Ella entró lentamente al salón percatándose de que no había absolutamente nadie allí dentro. De seguro ella había llegado muy temprano. Se fue buscar el mapa de sitios. Lo encontró en la parte posterior del salón, y halló fácilmente su nombre, después de esto, se dirigió hacia su lugar. Sacó su MP3 y se puso a escuchar "Gimme all your love" de Nana y comenzó a dibujar.

Se le había hecho un hábito dibujar a Naruto todas las mañanas. Hubo una vez en que Kiba le preguntó a quién dibujaba. Ella le contestó que era su amigo imaginario. A lo que Kiba le respondió: "Está muy bien dotado". Hinata observó el dibujo de Naruto y entendió a lo que se refería. Lo había dibujado con el pecho desnudo y su típica sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó instantáneamente y Kiba soltó una risa. Inclusive Shino no pudo evitar sonreírse de esto.

Hoy día, ella tenía pensado dibujarlo con el uniforme de la escuela. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dibujando debido a que los ojos de Naruto realmente la habían cautivado. Ella se podía imaginar que tan azules y profundos eran ellos en sus sueños. Naruto era encantador. Sus dibujos, por más que quisiese no se asemejaban a su belleza. En su dibujo, él tenía una sincera y alegre sonrisa. Él la estaba mirando con esos ojos, ellos en los que ella misma se podía ahogar.

"Es realmente perfecto" suspiró ella en voz alta.

"Ajá, sí, lo sé" dijo una voz.

Hinata saltó del susto ocasionando que todos sus papeles se dispersasen por el suelo mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules, que tantas veces había visto. Hinata no podía pensar claramente… No puede ser… él… es decir. Estaba en shock al observar al verdadero "Naruto" en persona allí a su lado.

Recogió el papel en el que estaba su dibujo. Hinata se sonrojó intensamente. "Es un buen dibujo. Y se parece mucho a mí, así que podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?" _"_ _¿Quién es esta psico?"_

"Ano…" Hinata tartamudeó.

"Hey! Hinata!" alguien gritó desde la entrada.

"K-Kiba" Hinata se sintió tan aliviada.

"¿Eh? Mira, es tu amigo imaginario que siempre dibujas" Kiba exclamó cuando se percató de Naruto.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sips, desde que teníamos doce años todas las mañanas hace eso. Siempre me dijo que era su amigo imaginario pero nunca me dijo que era real"

"¿Oh?" Naruto sonrió. Esto está cada vez más extraño.

Hinata se agachó para recoger los papeles que había en el suelo.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Kiba mientras que también él se agachaba para recoger el resto de papeles.

"Digamos que la sorprendí un poco" le respondió Naruto quien estaba ayudándola a recoger los papeles. Pero en sí su razón para haberse agachado no era esa, quería saber quién era.

Todos se pararon. "Sí, Hinata es un poco temerosa"

Kiba le alcanzó el papel a ella, quien lo tomó tímidamente. Naruto también hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo en que rozaba la mano de ella. "Hey! Hinata! También estoy en esta misma clase. Lo que significa que puedo copiarme de tus tareas" sonrió Kiba. Hinata alzó su ceja en desapruebo "Pero Kiba, deberías de dejar de copiar las tareas mías o las de Shino"

"Hey, yo también puedo copiarlas" le preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó y no lo miró.

Kiba notó esto y preguntó: "¿Ustedes dos se conocían?" Hinata se sonrojó ante su franqueza y Naruto respondió "No, nunca antes, solo espero que nos convirtamos en buenos amigos, ¿no es verdad Hinata?"

"Entonces, es en serio, ustedes nunca antes se habían conocido"

Hinata movió su cabeza en señal negativa. "Wow, esto es tan extraño y genial. Es decir debe ser el destino o cosas así para que ella te haya dibujado."

"Supongo" contestó Naruto.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de chicos y chicas que conversaban, reían o sino leían.

Hinata se sentó mientras que Kiba y Naruto se fueron a ver el lugar donde les tocaba.

Hinata suspiró. ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? ¿Desde cuándo estos sueños comenzaron a hacerse tan reales? Y recordó el sueño de esa mañana. Se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Y qué tal si él tenía la misma clase de sueños que ella?

"Hey Hinata" una voz la llamó.

"Logramos sentarnos al lado tuyo"

Volteó a su derecha y su izquierda. Naruto y Kiba estaban a sus lados. No le molestaba que Kiba estuviese a su lado, pero esa persona que se parecía tanto a _Naruto_.

"Por cierto, soy Naruto"

"Yo soy Kiba, y ella es Hinata"

Hinata se golpeó su cabeza en la carpeta. Quería morir…

.

.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Hinata quería salir disparada del salón. En vez de eso, ella decidió caminar rápidamente y evitar a Naruto a toda costa. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, alguien le agarró su muñeca y la jaló entre toda esa multitud de personas hasta una esquina apartada.

Él la empujó a la pared y se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

"¿Dime cómo me conoces?" Naruto le dijo respirando en su cara.

Él estaba agarrándo sus muñecas contra la pared al lado de sus orejas. "Dime cómo, porque deseo saber cómo conocías mi apariencia" la amenazó. Hinata se sentía a punto de llorar. Entonces, eso significaba que él no tenía los mismos sueños que ella. ¿Él no sabía que ella era su pequeña Hinata-chan?

Hinata quería llorar.

"Yo- yo-yo", no podía hablar por el miedo. No importaba que este Naruto y el _Naruto_ de sus sueños se pareciesen. Él no era su _Naruto_. Este Naruto, era intimidador, asustaba, era frío y ruin. _Él_ no era, él no la reconocía.

"No soy una a-acosadora. Ni siquiera sabía que a-alguien como tú existía"

"¿No es demasiada coincidencia que luzca igual que la persona que dibujaste?"

"No soy u-una a-acosadora. Pero sé que la persona que dibujé nunca haría esto" le dijo ella molesta por haber roto su imagen de Naruto.

"Esa persona y tú no se parecen en nada" Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ellos dos no eran la misma persona. No, para nada lo eran. El Naruto de allí la miró sorprendido por un momento pero luego sonrió. "¿Acaso estás intentando jugar conmigo? O es que… ¿realmente estás enamorada de mí?" Naruto le susurró en la oreja. Hinata se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras y su respiración en su piel.

Él se encontraba tan cerca de ella. "No, a mí me gus-gusta otra persona" Hinata tartamudeó.

"¿Oh? ¿Quién es él?" Hinata sintió que su actitud había cambiado.

"No sé, aún no lo conozco" Hinata le respondió

"¿Cómo es posible entonces?"

"¿Po-Podrías de-dejarme ir?" le dijo ella, se sentía incómoda con esa mirada y su cuerpo encima de ella.

"Por esta vez" le respondió él mientras le mordía suavemente su oreja.

Hinata se quedó fría después de que él se marchase con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Naruto se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al principio se sintió halagado que ella le hubiese estado dibujando. Él no sabía que él fuera tan genial. Pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, llegó a pensar que era extraño y espeluznante. ¿Y si era una acosadora? Nunca sabes. La gente de allá fuera daba miedo. La chica era realmente extraña con esos ojos de color blanco y ese largo cabello.

Kiba parecía estar interesado en ella. Más que una simple amistad es lo que él quería. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía ser ignorante a esto. Ella se estaba sonrojando todo el tiempo. Su piel pálida no le ayudaba en mucho a esconder el sonrojo. Se veía tierna cada vez que se sonrojaba tenía que admitirlo. Pero ella era… extraña. Estaba halagado que ella estuviese enamorada de él pero… su corazón estaba con otra chica.

Naruto sonrió y corrió hacia sus amigos, Sasuke y Sakura. Ella era su chica ideal: Sakura Haruno. A pesar que ella fuera la enamorada de Sasuke, no le importaba. Pero él estaba contento que ella y su mejor amigo, Sasuke, estuviesen juntos.

"Hey, tonto" Sasuke lo saludó

Sakura le sonrió. Naruto les sonrió a ambos. "¿Así que finalmente te cambiaste hacia acá?" le preguntó Sakura. "Seh, finalmente podré verlos más seguido. ¿No es fantástico Sakura-chan?" dicho esto la abrazó.

"Baka!" Sakura le pegó en la cabeza.

Sasuke vio la reunión de ellos dos y soltó un suspiro "Hey! Naruto"

Naruto se levantó del suelo donde había ido a caer del golpe de Sakura "¿Si?"

"¿Quién era esa chica?" Sasuke le preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando ansiosamente que fuera la nueva novia de Naruto.

"Ah, esa chica, era una chica extraña que conocí"

"¿Uh? ¿Chica extraña? No será Hinata" Sakura preguntó. Naruto volteó a verla "¿La conoces?"

Sakura sonrió "Es una chica extraña es cierto, pero es simpática y tranquila" Sasuke hizo una mueca. "Además es la primera y más querida prima de Neji" Naruto al escuchar estas últimas palabras se quedó sorprendido. ¿Ella era prima de Neji? Cómo era posible que Neji y él hayan sido amigos desde hace cuatro años y no la haya conocido?

Tenía una imagen de sus queridas primas de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi. Él se las había imaginado tan espeluznantes como Neji se las había descrito la primera vez. Sin embargo, Neji le dijo que Hinata era la tímida y tranquila. Ella se intimidaba, se rendía fácilmente y se podría decir que era un fracaso. Pero aun así, Neji no podía cambiar eso en ello y quería que ella tomara sus propias decisiones. Empujándola y obligándola a tomar decisiones no iba a ayudar a que ella tomara sus decisiones acerca de lo que ella deseaba o lo que ella quería hacer, no?

En realidad, al hacer eso se evitaría que se cumpliese lo que Neji quería. Así que hasta que se cumpliese lo que Neji quería, él velaba por su pequeña prima. Hanabi era otro caso, ella ya era fuerte y una genio. Naruto hizo una mueca. Genial…así que tuvo que elegir a la pequeña prima de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ahora se sentía mucho peor… Naruto se rascó su cabeza.

.

.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, donde era el curso que le tocaba en la quinta hora.

Ella odiaba gimnasia. Tenía que vestir ropa adecuada para eso que enseñaba sus piernas y la camiseta que le habían otorgado era demasiado pequeña. Lo peor de todo era que cuando ella usaba el uniforme, la camiseta se le pegaba a su cuerpo, apretando sus senos y haciendo que su piel le picase.

Pero había algo que resultaba más terrorífico que enseñar sus piernas. Su maestra de gimnasia. Anko Mitarashi. Ella era bastante ruidosa y a veces bastante intimidante.

Ella suspiró, tenía que apresurarse, Anko les había dicho que en cinco minutos tenían que estar ya cambiados y afuera.

Se estaba cambiando cuando de pronto alguien le tocó el hombro "Hey, Hinata" TenTen la saludó "¿T-Ten Ten?" Hinata inquirió

"Yo también tengo esta clase de gimnasia a esta hora"

"Qué lástima que no estemos en el mismo año. Bueno nos vemos después" Ten Ten le sonrió mientras se iba.

Ten Ten era como su hermana. Era una de las mejores amigas de Neji y su compañera cuando eran niños. TenTen era una persona calmada que analizaba las situaciones pero que hacía bromas de vez en cuando. Quizás el haber estado al lado de Neji tanto tiempo era la causa por la que ella era así. TenTen era fuerte, calmada cuando era necesario estarlo, inteligente y bella. Hinata admiraba esa confidencia balanceada con esa fiabilidad y ese raro-sentido del humor.

Hinata terminó de cambiarse rápidamente. Al hacerlo se sonrojó, esta vez sus piernas realmente estaban expuestas. Esperaba que la gente no la mirara tanto. Después de todo, para muchas personas eran tan solo unas piernas pálidas. Pero aun así esto la hizo sonrojar y estar consciente.

Salió de los baños y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Fue hacia Anko con un sonrojo que no se le quitó de la cara. Las personas allí la estaban mirando extraño, especialmente los chicos.

Oh no!

Sus piernas estaban expuestas. ¿Acaso mostraba tanto? Hinata se tornó de un color carmesí y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "¿Anko-sensei, sa-sabe dó-dónde tengo que sen-sentarme?"

"Allí" le sonrió diabólicamente.

Se sentó y aun así los chicos seguían mirándole extrañamente. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso eran por sus piernas? Hinata se sonrojó al sentir las miradas rudas de los chicos sobre ella. Quería desmayarse.

"OK clase. Comencemos. Mi nombre es Anko y me llamarán así, entendido" les sonrió lo que más bien pareció ser una sonrisa malvada.

Los chicos aún seguían mirando a Hinata y no prestando atención.

Las chicas comenzaron a percatarse de esto.

Y pronto Anko también.

"Dejen de mirar el busto de Hinata y presten atención a la clase" Anko llamó su atención al escuchar la palabra _busto_.

"¿Mi busto?" Hinata preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Todos rieron o sonrieron al oír esto.

.

.

Naruto ya se ahogaba. Inmediatamente despues de que Hinata salió de los vestidores, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, en su cautivador y delicioso cuerpo. Y su busto realmente era lo mejor en el. No tan solo era ese pequeño y apretado polo sino también aquel short que llevaba puesto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Su short… bueno era su short, que enseñaba esas piernas. Su busto rebotaba a medida que ella se sonrojaba y caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba Anko.

"Wow! Mira ese cuerpazo!" un chico sonrió. "Desearía poder poseerla. Es un poco torpe y tímida" otro chico dijo.

Naruto sintió que su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo y no era por la vergüenza…no, era de ira. Y diablos, no sabía por qué. "¿Es Hinata Hyuuga?" una chica preguntó. "Sí, nunca imaginé que estuviese escondiendo eso debajo del uniforme escolar" otra chica comentó. "Hmpf, nunca me agradó" una celosa dijo. "A mí tampoco, es rara. Especialmente con esos ojos."

"De seguro se hizo una cirugía con tal de ganar más atención" bromeó una cruelmente.

Naruto sintió vergüenza esta vez. Estaba feliz de no ser Hinata en esos momentos.

Realmente era tentadora. E inclusive aunque le desagradara todo lo que estaban diciendo…el también deseaba poseerla. Naruto se sonrojó al pensar esto. Pero sería erróneo hacer eso, especialmente a la querida prima de Neji. Neji de seguro lo iba a matar si supiera los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento. Naruto miró a su busto. Cómo llego a ser tan grande?

Realmente Hinata hacía un buen trabajo escondiendo eso debajo del uniforme escolar. Él no había notado su figura, lo que era extraño debido a que era un hábito aprendido por su padre, Arashi y por Ero-sennin. Pero él no podía pensar en su figura en esos momentos. Ella era su acosadora, y eso era espeluznante.

Él observó cuando llegó hacia Anko y tomó asiento.

Los chicos siguieron observándola después de que tomo asiento lo que ocasionó que la maestra dijese "Dejen de mirar el busto de Hinata y presten atención"

"¿Mi busto?" Hinata preguntó alzando una ceja. Naruto se iba a ahogar. ¿No lo había notado? ¿Acaso era tan ingenua o era estúpida? O era que tan solo estaba tratando de llamar más la atención

Hinata se sonrojó de la vergüenza. "Okay, ahora los llamaré a cada uno para que entrenen"

Hinata se estremeció mientras Naruto se sentaba detrás de ella. Él tampoco se veía tan feliz. Hinata tragó en seco, recordando los eventos que habían ocurrido. Al recordar su cuerpo encima de el de ella.

"Okay, siendo el primer día de clases. Yo les asignaré el compañero de entrenamiento de todo el año" Anko dijo "Ahora quien se encuentra a su lado será su compañero(a) de entrenamiento"

Naruto se encogió como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza. Hinata se sintió morir. "Muy bien, luego de que hayan terminado de presentarse, levántense" Todos comenzaron a levantarse. Ellos dos fueron los únicos en quedarse sentados. "Muy bien, levántense ustedes dos" Hinata se paró inmediatamente. Naruto gruño y se paró de mala gana.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a calentar sus cuerpos. Mientras Hinata daba saltos hacia atrás todos la quedaron mirando. Naruto se sintió ahogarse Inclusive desde atrás, la vista de su trasero… _Oh Dios que estás en el cielo_.

Por favor matéenlo ahora!

Finalmente comenzaron a entrenar.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada después de lo que pasó ese día. Ellos dos iban a comenzar a entrenar cuando… Hinata se desmayó. Hinata se sonrojó de la vergüenza al recordar a Naruto encima de ella. Era… humillante oír decir a los chicos que Naruto quería aprovecharse, ella no entendía a que se referían.

Felizmente su primer día había acabado.

Hinata caminaba a su casa acompañada de Shino y Kiba.

"Akamaru te ha extrañado" le dijo su amigo sonriéndole.

"Yo también" dijo ella tocándole la nariz a Akamaru y riéndose cuando le ladró.

"No nos hemos visto hace tiempo, ¿no?"

"No, hace dos meses exactamente" Shino precisó.

"¿Vamos a comer helado?"

Llegaron a la tienda favorita de Hinata. Era una tienda donde vendían pasteles, helados, muchas de las cosas que le encantaban a Hinata.

"Deseo esta vez, el de menta" Hinata sonrió

"Yo, el sabor oreo" Kiba sonrió.

"Yo el de vainilla" declaró Shino.

"¿Y Akamaru? ¿Cuál querrá?"

"Akamaru no podrá" Kiba declaró. Akamaru ladró. "Shino-kun, vamos por los helados"

"Una decisión sabia"

Ellos se marcharon de la tienda dejando a un Kiba gritando y un Akamaru ladrando.

Naruto observó a Hinata caminar con Kiba y aquel chico extraño. Él no sabía exactamente porque los estaba siguiendo. Solo sintió la urgencia de hacerlo. No sabía exactamente. Había algo extraño en esta chica y no le gustaba. Y mucho menos que Kiba estuviese tan cerca de ella, que la abrazara…

Y eso era lo que lo molestaba más. No sabía por qué no le gustaba eso. Y se estaba rajando los sesos para averiguar _por qué_. No era suya Hinata, pero sentía ganas de golpear a Kiba cuando la abrazaba. Y era fastidioso. _Aggh!_ ¿Por qué estas emociones?!

Maldición! No le agradaba esta chica. Era culpa de ella. Sino le hubiese dibujado y llamado la atención… no tendría esa… FRUSTRACIÓN.

No le gustaba pero odiaba el hecho que… que… se sintiese TAN ATRAÍDO HACIA ELLA!

Antes, cuando cayó encima de ella, sintió ese dulce y pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Inmediatamente se había puesto duro… era aterrador. Pero… pero su cuerpo realmente era agradable. Naruto se sonrojó al recordarlo.

.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**El fic no es mío!**

**La autora es LUCIFERIUS**

Bien, entiendo que la situación es difícil y considerada políticamente incorrecta al subir este fic, porque no tengo un permiso oficial para subirlo.

Me gustaría poder explicar la situación.

Este fic es y siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, es un fic realmente antiguo que me impulsó a escribir hace mucho tiempo. Fue escrito en inglés y traducido al español hace más de 7 años (Nótese que el padre de Naruto es un OC ya que en ese entonces no se sabía lo de Minato).

Tanto la autora como la traductora y el mismo fic desaparecieron hace tiempo, solo quedo yo, una lectora vieja con sus recuerdos…

Ahora, el Naruhina es canon y el manga ha finalizado… quería dar a conocer esta historia al mundo. Que podrá no ser la mejor escrita o redactada pero en su tiempo brillaba por su originalidad.

Por ahora no diré más, **quiero saber si los lectores no se molestan por lo que estoy haciendo**, en capítulos siguientes les contare más acerca de la autora, la traductora, el fic y su final… perdido para muchos, fui de las pocas afortunadas que lo vio…

.

**Si alguien cree que no podrá vivir sabiendo que publico algo que no es mío** (aun cuando prometo aclarar quién es su verdadera autora tantas veces como sea necesario), que me lo diga por review o mp y dejare de hacerlo.

**Mi intención no es apropiarme de nada** y aunque tomo cualquier responsabilidad por hacer esto, preferiría solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica.

.

Si, escogí este día para subir esta historia…

**Feliz día de San Valentín!**


	2. Sueños Cálidos

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje…solo me dedico a "revivirlo".

* * *

**Sueños Cálidos**

_Hinata caminó hacia el pasillo y entró en la habitación de Naruto._

"_¿Naruto?"preguntó en voz alta buscando a su novio. Ella paseó dentro de la habitación hasta que se encontró a Naruto dormido en su cama. Hinata sonrió cálidamente. Era tan adorable. Se veía tan mono y vulnerable cuando dormía. A diferencia de su lado bocazas e infantil, ahora él se veía sereno, en calma y muy tranquilo._

_Hinata caminó hasta su lado y se sentó cerca de él. Él se removió levemente. Era tan hermoso que Hinata sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calidez, esa calidez tan agradable… Ella había amado a ese adolescente toda su vida. Amaba tanto sus chiquilladas como su virilidad. Su facilidad de convertirse en un chico tan infantil en un instante le asombraba y ella envidiaba su carácter tan despreocupado. Pero sus formas de echarse a la acción sin duda alguna era algo tan admirable como envidiable._

_Él estaba viviendo en una contradicción cuando ella se enamoró de él. Se preguntaba como a veces podía ser tan infantil y a la vez tomar el control de la situación. Envidiaba su fuerza y admiraba su carencia de vergüenza. Su gran confianza y su característica sonrisa hacía que su corazón golpeara a gritos: Ella siempre se desmayaba en su presencia. Pero… cuando se convirtió en su novia hace tres meses… Ella nunca había sido tan feliz._

_Era muy difícil acostumbrarse a estar alrededor de Naruto todo el tiempo. No se desmayaba tanto como antes solía hacerlo, eso era una buena señal, supuso. Pero aún no estaba acostumbrada a sus muestras de afecto públicas y privadas. Él siempre quería tocarla y abrazarla, tanto que Hinata aún no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Quizás era porque durante su niñez no había tenido ese cálido afecto._

_Hinata se sonrojó recordando la "muestra" de afecto de la última noche. Y después se ruborizó más profundamente al recordar las muestras de afecto que hacía Naruto en público. Todo el mundo les llamaba la atención y hacían molestosos carraspeos. Naruto les respondía riéndose y abrazándola con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Y cuando ella trataba de escapar de sus brazos él la jalaba y le mostraba esos ojos "tristes". Hinata no podía negarle nada y le abrazaba con torpeza con un notorio rubor en su rostro. En esos momentos Naruto le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas traviesas._

_Hinata tocó su bandana. Pensó que podría estar incómodo con eso en la cabeza. Luego miró su chaqueta. Parecía que le incomodaba pero ella no quería molestarle. Hinata se dirigió gentilmente hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza para deshacer el nudo de la bandana y sacársela. Pero tan pronto como la había tocado algo la sujetó y la empujó encima de la cama._

_Hinata miró atónita a un Naruto que estaba encima de ella. "¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata intentó regañarle._

_Él frotó detrás de su cuello. "Hinata-chan" Ronroneó._

_Hinata se sonrojó cuando Naruto tocó su nariz con la suya. Él sonrió. "Hinata-chan" susurró y la besó delicadamente a sus labios. "Naruto-kun" susurró Hinata cuando Naruto la besaba más profundamente, empujándola. Hinata giró su cabeza en forma de rendición, exponiendo su cuello hacia él. "Deberías haberme despertado" sonrió mientras tocaba su suave y larga cabellera._

"_No quería molestarte" Farfulló Hinata, sin aire y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora._

"_Pero debías hacerlo, así tendría una excusa" Sonrió Naruto._

"_¿Una excusa?" Preguntó Hinata mirándole confundida._

"_Una excusa para castigarte por molestarme" Naruto jugaba con un mechón de su pelo._

"_Pero…" Hinata protestó. "De cualquier manera serás castigada tanto si lo haces como si no, Hinata. Voy a castigarte por no levantarme." Naruto rió mientras la besaba en la base de su mandíbula y jugueteaba mordiendo su oreja. "Naruto-kun" Hinata se ruborizó mientras intentaba apartarle de ella. "P-para" Le pidió mientras él besaba en su clavícula._

"_Te quiero, Hinata-chan" Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

.

.

"**Beep, beep, beep"** Sonó la alarma.

"Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun" Suspiró Hinata mientras apagaba la alarma.

Ya tenía suficiente en su día. Hinata sonrió con satisfacción. Esta vez su sueño había sido hermoso y romántico. Los sentimientos que Hinata tenía al observar a Naruto eran tan cálidos y llenos de amor. Le amaba muchísimo aunque él fuera solo un mero sueño. Para ella, él era tan real como cualquier otro hombre. Podría no hallarle en toda su vida o podría encontrar su cuerpo sin su alma, pero llegará un día en que ella realmente le encontraría.

Y ella le amaría igual que lo hacía en esos sueños. Seguramente esa era la razón de sus sueños: el recordar su pasado y reunirse con Naruto. Un día, ella le encontraría y se reconocerían mutuamente. Hasta que ese día llegue, Hinata debía guardar su corazón, sólo para él. Esperaría que él volviera a por ella.

Hinata, después de prepararse para el día de hoy, bajó por las escaleras y saludó a Neji, que estaba leyendo el periódico. Hanabi estaba recostada encima del sofá. Hinata sonrió. Era un día como cualquier otro.

.

.

Hinata estaba esperando en una esquina a Kiba. Sonrió al recordar el día de ayer. Kiba y Akamaru eran tan divertidos. Era tan gracioso verles "discutir" especialmente porque ella no entendía lo que Akamaru estaba diciendo. Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos, su único amigo de hecho. Le recordó mucho a Naruto el primer día que le conoció y le cogió cariño. Aunque a él no parecía que ella le cayera bien en un principio, pero con el tiempo eso cambió.

Hinata sonrió de forma tonta y feliz meciendo de acá para allá sus talones con satisfacción. Un grupo de chicos la vieron y sonrieron abiertamente. "¿Seguro que es esa? Se ve un poco lenta" Dijo uno. "Sí, esa es la chica de las tetas grandes" sonrió otro cruelmente.

Naruto subía por las escaleras mientras se preguntaba de quien estarían hablando. Giró su cabeza y miró fijamente a Hinata. _¡Joder! ¿Es que ella no podía parar de llamar la atención alguna vez?_ ¿Y si ella debía de llamar la atención no podía atraer otro tipo de atención? Se ruborizó cuando la vio meciéndose de un lado a otro. _Maldita sea_, hoy no estaba llevando su chaqueta.

El grupo de chicos empezaron a acercarse hacia la sonriente e inconsciente Hinata. Mierda, debía de salvar su trasero. Naruto caminó hacia Hinata y puso su mano cerca de su cabeza en la pared. Ella le miró sorprendida. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y tan profundos. Entonces Naruto giró su cabeza y miró ferozmente al grupo. Les envió sus "mortales" intenciones con sus ojos. Pudo sentir el temblor de miedo crujir en sus espinazos. Sonrió abiertamente o más bien abrió su boca y mostró sus dientes con una cruel "sonrisa" mientras ellos se iban temblando.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Le llamó Hinata

Naruto giró tan bruscamente la cabeza hacia Hinata. Seguramente ella pudo oír su cuello crujir. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Tartamudeó mientras miraba al suelo y se ruborizaba. Naruto no sabía porque pero hoy no era su mejor día. Como un buen yankee diría "él se había levantado con el pie izquierdo" o cómo diablos se diga el dicho yankee.

Ver el objeto de su pesadilla/fantasía aparecer ante él fue algo raro para Naruto. No sólo era el hecho de que ella se presentara delante de él, sino que ella estaba siendo cortejada por un grupo de chicos mientras ella se balanceaba SIN su chaqueta. Naruto sonrió e hizo una mueca a la vez. Aún recordaba el sueño de esa noche en el cual él y ella estaban teniendo delirante, ardoroso y apasionado sexo con todas sus ropas al aire.

Él se había corrido esa mañana y se despertó encontrándose con la cama "húmeda". Pero cuando cerró los ojos y pensó acerca del sueño otra vez su miembro se endureció. _Es que Hinata era tan… sensual_. El sueño fue tan real como si en realidad pudiera tocarla. Tocó sus sienes de dolor por la visión de ella encima de él, cabalgándole. Se golpeó con los ojos abiertos por el shock. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en frenesí.

¡Era culpa de ella que esos chicos intentaran ligarla! Si ella no se vieran tan… malditamente seductora! _Sí, era su culpa… si ella no fuera tan guapa y… esos pechos! AHH!_ Naruto se estaba volviendo loco. ¡Desde que la conoció no podía parar de pensar en ella! ¡Incluso había soñado con ella! Naruto sentía que se iba a echar a llorar. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Hinata se sonrojó mientras le observaba. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría besarle. Hinata se ruborizó intensamente ante tal pensamiento. La cara de él estaba completamente roja y sus ojos brillaban con pura pasión. Pero parecía como si estuviera enteramente en otro mundo. Su respiración era dura y pesada, como si no pudiera respirar. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, sólo que estaban desenfocados. Hinata se ruborizó. Era realmente guapo aunque no se veía muy saludable en ese momento.

Ella tocó con gentileza su frente caliente. "E-estas ardiendo"- Dijo Hinata, pero fue cortada por Naruto cuando éste le apartó su mano. Él miraba atónito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Su respiración era ruidosa y quebrada y el rubor en su rostro se incrementó notoriamente. El se había sobresaltado como si ella le hubiera azotado o algo parecido.

_¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_

"N-no me toques" la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos con intensa pasión mientras que él la observaba con… un sentimiento de nostalgia? ¿Qué coño le estaba ocurriendo? Entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y arañó la parte de detrás de su cabeza. "¿Naruto-kun, e-estás bien?" Ella le preguntó preocupada. Quizá él necesitaba irse a casa y descansar.

"S-solo aléjate de mí" Naruto corrió alejándose del lugar.

Hinata se mordió el labio intentando duramente no llorar. _¿Acaso la odiaba tanto que incluso no podía ni tocarle? ¿Qué había hecho de malo?_ Ella sólo estaba preocupada por si estaba enfermo. Incluso si él fuera otra persona se preocuparía igualmente. Estaba en su naturaleza el preocuparse por todo.

.

.

Naruto corrió hasta el baño y se encerró. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó al suelo. Puso la cabeza contra la puerta y miró hacia arriba respirando con dificultad. No parecía que su corazón dejara de latir y no daba la sensación de que se calmara.

Quizás se estaba volviendo loco o algo porque no se podía controlar a sí mismo. Es posible que él pudiera contenerse. Cuando se imaginaba su rostro todo lo que veía era ella encima de él. Jesús… realmente necesitaba estirarse un rato. Pero como su profesor de Castellano diría, una persona realmente no puede estirase ya que es gramaticalmente incorrecto. _Pss_, da lo mismo…

Todo lo que podía pensar en estos dos… espera, si ni siquiera han pasado más de 48 horas desde que la conoció!

Naruto gruñó. ¿Entonces de dónde diablos salían esas intensas emociones e impulsos?

Algo no iba bien. No podría ser… quizás era una etapa de sobrecargo hormonal que estaba viviendo? Espera, qué era eso de todas maneras? Naruto empezó a reír pero luego frunció el ceño mientras pensó en algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido. ¡NO PUEDE SER! Había heredado la perversión de Ero-sennin. Naruto sabía que Jiraiya le había influido un poco pero… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Él había sido influenciado demasiado! ¡Había sido golpeado por las formas de pensamiento y perversión de Ero-sennin! ¡No! Quizás era como la segunda mano fumadora. Incluso aunque él no fumara o lo que coño hiciera Ero-sennin él había respirado el mismo aire y vivía con Ero-sennin, y él se lo había contagiado!

¿Entonces sería como él durante el resto de su vida? Naruto esperaba que no. Hasta que su "enfermedad" a.k.a conocida como segunda mano de la perversión se hubiera ido, debía de alejarse lo más posible de Hinata. Sí, eso haría por la seguridad de ambos. No se convertiría de ninguna manera en un pervertido como Ero-sennin.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Pero Hinata era su compañera de clase. Ellos deberían tocarse muy a menudo. Naruto se sonrojó solo con el pensamiento de sus pieles tocándose con una habilidosa pasión. Se sintió como si chillara. ¡NO! Fuera de tu cabeza, Naruto. ¡No puedes permitir que se propague la enfermedad!

Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de confirmación. Haría lo que estuviera alcance en su poder para no tocar ni estar cerca de Hinata.

.

.

La campana sonó y todos se ubicaron en a sus sitios, incluido Naruto. Cuando el profesor empezó a dictar Hinata cogió su libreta y empezó a escribir los apuntes. Mientras ella escribía iba moviendo nerviosamente su blusa, los ojos de Naruto la miraron inmediatamente. Naruto se golpeó la cabeza. _¡No!_ Se gritó mentalmente. Hinata paró de removerse la camiseta y reanudó el escribir sus notas.

Sin embargo Naruto estaba sudando, su respiración era superficial y su rostro se enrojeció. "¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?" Preguntó la profesora. Las orejas de Naruto se agitaron al escuchar el sonido de su nombre. "Uhh… no" Contestó a la profesora con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La profesora le miró suspicaz antes de continuar a escribir en la pizarra.

Naruto estaba realmente fuera de sí. Por un condenado segundo la segunda mano de la perversión le estaba ganando. Esperaba que no durara toda la vida como Ero-sennin o su padre, _Arashi_. Naruto tuvo un escalofrío en disgusto. Entonces miró a la bonita y tentadora Hinata, que escribía sus notas. Ella era tan… tan guapa… ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA! Naruto gritó mientras lentamente y con gran determinación giró su cabeza lejos de la hermosa visión frunciendo el ceño y con una mueca en su rostro.

Él ahora podía oler su dulce aroma por todo el lugar. Husmeó con una feliz sonrisa. Lavanda y girasoles… olía tan dulce y tan… tan encantador. Agitó la cabeza. No, ¡no debía dejar pasar la tentación!. Naruto asintió la cabeza con un sí. Él no debía rendirse ante la enfermedad. No, él era Uzumaki Naruto…hijo del gran pervertido _Arashi_ y nieto del MAS GRANDE DE LOS PERVERTIDOS Jiraiya. Naruto sintió un escalofrío. ¿Él había sido afortunado en su nacimiento, no?

¿Incluso estando en el útero de su madre él había sido afortunado y no había heredado la enfermedad, no? Naruto sentía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. No le dieron ninguna oportunidad ni al empezar. Sería igual que su padre y su abuelo. Naruto observó a Hinata otra vez. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo intentando entender las palabras de la profesora. _Ella parecía ser una buena estudiante_, sonrió Naruto. _Y ella era tan mona con su largo y sedoso pelo y esa piel tan bonita y tan tersa! Y esos ojos!_ Naruto se sentía chillar.

Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. "¡Naruto!¿Puedes explicar el problema al resto de la clase o prefieres mirar a Hinata todo el día?" La profesora le lanzó una dura mirada digna de cualquier profesor. Naruto se encogió mientras la clase entera se reían y se carcajeaban. Miró a Hinata que se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate y Kiba que le miraba como si tuviera puñales en los ojos. Si las miradas mataran…

Él fue muy sincero. "Realmente, prefiero mirar a Hinata en todo el día" Sonrió nervioso.

.

Hinata corrió fuera de la clase tan pronto como la campana sonó. Kiba no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para atraparla. Se volvió hacia Naruto. "Si estás jugando con ella para de una vez" Él se fue con calma mirando a Naruto con sospecha. Naruto se mordió el labio. Las palabras no habían salido como esperaba pero él _prefería_ observar a Hinata todo el día _en lugar de_ resolver las ecuaciones.

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

La cara de ella se había puesto tan roja. _¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su maldita boca?_ Naruto hizo una mueca mientras salía de la clase.

.

.

En lo que quedaba del día, Hinata y Naruto se ignoraron al uno al otro tanto como fue posible. Afortunadamente el día pasó bastante rápido. Y antes de que Shino o Kiba fueran a Hinata para hablar con ella, ella se fue a casa.

Se lavó su cara y fue a su cama a echarse un rato. Necesitaba calmar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón. Cuando Naruto dijo esas palabras…sintió como si su corazón diera vueltas. Ella solamente le había conocido hacía dos días pero ella conocía su rostro toda una vida. ¿Él sentía lo mismo que ella? Hinata lo esperaba pero a la vez no lo quería tampoco. No lo sabía. Ella estaba tan confundida de lo que quería o no.

_¿Realmente él era su Naruto? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?_

Él no parecía ni parece reconocerla, aunque ella no empezó a tener esos sueños hasta que tuvo cuatro o cinco años. Quizás él necesitaba más tiempo para tener esos sueños. Hinata no lo sabía. Ella esperaba que fuera él pero a la vez no lo deseaba. ¿Y si fuera él como debía de actuar? _¿En qué tipo de relación se convertiría?_ Era algo tan incómodo. ¿Y si no era él entonces quién es la persona de sus sueños y como podría encontrarle?

Maldeciría si fuera él y también maldeciría si no fuera él. Hinata odiaba esto. Cerró sus ojos, necesitaba un descanso. Estaba cansada.

.

.

"_¡Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto la llamó_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos. Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y el Sol brillaba con luz dorada el lugar donde Naruto estaba de pie. "¿Sí?" Sonrió cálidamente a Naruto. "¡Ven al agua! ¡Es realmente divertido!" gritó Naruto hacia ella._

_Hinata se ruborizó al ver su torso desnudo y como sus shorts le apretaban. "Idiota" dijo una voz. Hinata giró su cabeza y vio a Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto. Hinata le sonrió. Sakura-chan estaba durmiendo en sus rodillas pacíficamente. "P-pienso que os debería dejar a los dos solos" Hinata sonrió al solemne Sasuke._

_Ella corrió hacia un lado del tranquilo y sereno arroyo. "¿Naruto-kun?" Hinata miró alrededor buscando la rubia cabeza. "¿N-naruto, dónde estás?" Tartamudeó Hinata intentando encontrar a su amado. Ella se estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Dónde estaba?_

"_¡ROAR!" Narutó agarró su tobillo y la tiró al agua._

"_¡NARUTO!" Gritó Hinata cuando ella salió del agua._

"_Idiotas" Sasuke sonrió con afecto observando a los dos. Sakura se agitó levemente en su rodilla. "Sasuke-kun" susurró. "¿Sí?"Respondió Sasuke al ronco susurro de ella. "¿Qué hora es"? Preguntó mientras abría los ojos. "Las 3:31 p.m." respondió Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Sakura se sentó y miró al tumulto de chapoteos._

"_¿Están Naruto y Hinata dentro del agua?"Sakura preguntó a Sasuke_

"_Sí" Sasuke sonrió abiertamente._

"_Hacen buena pareja" murmuró Sakura mientras se alejaba de Sasuke._

"_Perdona por dormirme encima de ti" Dijo Sakura a Sasuke. "No fue nada" Contestó él. "Hace buen día" Sakura bostezó mientras alzaba y estiraba sus brazos. "Sí, hay buena vista" Sasuke miró a sus pechos y Sakura se giró inconscientemente a observar la pareja que jugaba en el agua._

"_N-naruto-kun creo que no deberíamos…" Hinata susurró a Naruto. "¿Qué pasa con Sasuke y Sakura?" Hinata tembló cuando Naruto tocó su hombro. "No te preocupes por ellos" Naruto sonrió abiertamente cuando la besó a sus labios. Él tenía un sabor como rayos de Sol y agua fresca. Hinata se ruborizó al notar las miradas de Sakura y Sasuke sobre ellos dos._

"_¡Hey Sakura, Sasuke! ¿Os molesta si yo beso a Hinata? Gritó Naruto hacia ellos._

"_¡A por ella!" Sakura le animó con una sonrisa._

"_No me importa" Sasuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida._

_Hinata los miró con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Ves? Ahora podemos seguir 'jugando' Hinata" sonrió Naruto mientras la lanzaba dentro del agua._

"_Quizás deberíamos de irnos" Rió Sakura a la pareja._

"_Sí, no quiero ver más partes de la piel de Naruto" Les sonrió Sasuke mientras que empezaban a irse del lugar._

_Naruto sonrió cuando Sasuke y Sakura se fueron de allí. Él observó a Hinata, atrapada por él contra un lado del arroyo. Él sonrió juguetonamente antes de bajar lentamente su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron… _

.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos bruscamente y salió disparada de la cama. Ella miró hacia la ventana. El Sol se había puesto hace un buen rato. Ahora estaba todo oscuro. _¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?_ Hinata gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. _Maldición_.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

El fic no es mío!

La autora es LUCIFERIUS

.

_**Sobre el fic, la autora, la traductora y el porqué lo publico:**_

El fic fue primeramente escrito por Luciferius en el 2006 (según recuerdo la fecha), en inglés. En el 2007 fue traducido por Lunima al español y publicado en varias páginas incluyendo .

El fic progresó rápidamente durante los primeros 6 capítulos hasta que la autora sufrió un largo bloqueo de escritor. A este punto mi memoria llega a fallar un poco, pero me aventuraría a decir que fue en el 2011/2012 cuando finalmente decidió darle un final al fic, algo apresurado, si.

Durante este lapso, fue la traductora quien tuvo que lidiar con el fandom español que clamaba por una continuación. Incluso recuerdo que al no tener noticias de la verdadera autora durante años, le pidieron que escribiera un final por si misma, pero ella se negó. Tiempo después la traductora cayó en las garras de uno de los enemigos más letales y aun así, más silenciosos del Naruhina. Sip, se decantó por el Sasuhina lo que la llevó a eliminar este fic de y deslindarse de la continuación de cualquier fic NH antes amado por ella (Ahora que lo pienso, presenciar esto tal vez sembró en mi el odio hacia dicha pareja). Varios años después, desapareció del fandom de Naruto en español así como este fic caía en el olvido. Una pena realmente.

Pero los reviews y la insistencia en el fandom en inglés, hicieron que la verdadera autora volviera de su tumba. Fue entonces que el pequeño milagro sucedió!

La autora publicó el final la continuación durante un verano del 2011 o 2012 (es gracioso como la mente de uno olvida detalles como estos) Por coincidencias del destino, yo hice mi primera incursión al mundo de los fanfic en ingles por aquel entonces y tuve la dicha de leer este final, incluso escribí un review hablando de lo tan feliz que me hacia haberlo leído y de lo tanto que había esperado.

Recuerdo que una vez leído me dije: _**Ahora puedo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y dedicarme a esperar el verdadero canon**_. Cerca de dos meses después me pase de nuevo porque sentí la necesidad de leer de nuevo el final (no es fácil cerrar tajantemente capítulos de tu vida como esos). Y de repente, la realización! **La autora había borrado todos los capítulos** y los había reemplazado por un nuevo primer capítulo. Prometió mejorarlo todo, prometió constancia y dedicación, **prometió volver… no lo hizo**. Y así fue como lloré lágrimas (de esas que no se ven) por haber sido lo suficientemente tonta como para haber leído un final que había esperado por tanto tiempo y creer que no _necesitaría_ volver a recordar.

Para terminar con todo, cuando volví a visitar el fic con aquel único capitulo otro par de años después… ya no existía, es decir, no existe en la actualidad, al parecer la autora borró todo en algún punto de estos años, mi comentario también se borró y ese era mi punto de referencia. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de su verdadera cuenta pues aunque una tiene el nombre Lucifer**o**us, no tiene algún fic NH o algo que la identifique. Lucifer**i**us, como la llamo en este fic, es la forma en la que la llamaba la traductora Lunima… Pero una cuenta con dicho nombre no existe.

Septiembre del 2014, mientras me adentraba en mi USB de 32 GB por primera vez en mucho tiempo… mientras habría archivos de nombres extraños; sucedió. Lo encontré. Así es señores, en toda mi euforia resulta que me había guardado todo el fic, enterito y completito, en su versión en inglés. Mi felicidad fue tan grande, que inmediatamente quise compartirla. Me dirigí a mi fanclub Naruhina y anuncié que tenía el final del fic y que se lo pasaría a quien quisiera, que incluso podría traducirlo por alguien… Pero nadie, nadie tuvo una idea de lo que estaba hablando y me di cuenta… que estaba sola. No había una sola persona que tuviera una idea de lo que sentía.

Así que básicamente pasaron meses antes de que me decidiera a hacer lo que hice, con la esperanza de que nuevos lectores disfrutaran del fic y talvez… talvez pudiera encontrar a un viejo camarada amante del fic. (Al parecer dio resultados… **Rocio Hyuga** *wink*wink*)

.

Planeaba responder reviews pero creo que ya escribí demasiado.

Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que no le puse los tags de Naruto y Hinata por lo que creo no muchas personas lo leyeron… Por lo tanto preguntare otra vez.

**Si alguien cree que subir este fic que no me pertenece está mal** y que debería dejar de hacerlo (Aun cuando prometo dejar el nombre de la autora al inicio y final de cada cap y jamás de los jamases negar que no me pertenece), **que me lo diga por review o mp**… mi intención no es adueñarme del fic!

**Ciao!**

PD: Les gusta cómo se va poniendo la trama? Los sueños tienen una historia propia que contar…


	3. Sueños Climáticos

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje…solo me dedico a "revivirlo".

* * *

**Sueños Climáticos**

**.**

_Naruto se encontraba encima de Hinata con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. La respiración de ella era irregular, se podía sentir la excitación, y sus ojos expresaban un poco de temor sumado al intenso deseo._

_Naruto mismo estaba un poco fuera de control, su deseo apenas contenido frotándose entre las piernas femeninas . No podía esperar a probarla. Con solo sentir la piel desnuda de ella rozando la suya hacía que experimentase un placer fuera del alcance de la imaginación._

_Quería más…_

_Él descendió su cabeza para probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, para sentir completo y absoluto dominio sobre el pequeño y flexible cuerpo de ella. Era tan encantadora, atractiva y tan fácil de extasiar. Pero él no quería quitarle sus defensas completamente… no, eso lo guardaría para más tarde. _

_Por ahora… solo quería saborear su pequeña pero aun importante victoria sobre ella. Y ella también saborearía su propia pequeña victoria porque él estaba… absolutamente… completamente… desesperada y locamente enamorado de ella._

_Él raptó sus suaves labios y ahogó un gemido de ella en su boca. Ella estaba tratando de retenerlo encarecidamente, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido. Él no sabía porque o la causa de esto… pero cuando ella trató de callar el sonido, él solo quiso hacerla gritar fuertemente para que todos supieran lo que le estaba haciendo, lo que le iba a hacer y lo que quería._

_Naruto movió sus labios de ella, aún más intenso, si era posible. Sus manos tocaron su cuello y lentamente se movió hacia debajo de sus hombros, lentamente, inclusive más lento hacia los redondos senos._

_Hinata no respiró, anticipando lo que vendría. Él estimuló uno de de los dulces botones y Hinata arqueó su espalda._

_Él le sonrió y el corazón de ella latió más rápido._

"_Naruto-kun…"le susurró_

"_Shh…" él la calló mientras descendía su cabeza a sus pezones erectos, que rogaban su atención._

"_Todo será mejor, lo prometo…" le dijo Naruto roncamente sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que succionaba su erecto y rígido pezón. Hinata curvó su mano en la espalda de él, arañando la piel desnuda._

_Naruto siseó pero continuó su misión._

"_N-Naruto", Hinata gimió mientras Naruto seguía en su faena._

_Ella sollozó cuando Naruto succionó codiciosamente sus pezones, queriendo escuchar más de sus gemidos… creciendo y haciéndola sentir más fogosa hasta dejar escapar un grito para que todo el mundo supiera..._

"_Por favor, Naruto" Hinata susurró._

"_No" le contestó sin duda mientras sus labios viajaban hacia su vientre. Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando el aire frio hizo contacto con sus aun húmedos y erectos pezones. _

"_Por favor…"ella pronunció cuando él tocó allá abajo con sus dedos y labios._

_Y al lamer allá en su zona más íntima, ocasionó que ella se arquease como acto reflejo pero Naruto la sujetó, continuando con su tarea._

_Quería escucharla gritar, sus suspiros y gemidos de placer. Quería que ella le diera todo de sí._

"_N-No" Hinata protestó suave y dulcemente._

_Trató de alejarse de él pero no pudo ya que la mantuvo en su lugar._

"_Aún estoy hambriento" le dijo mientras continuaba._

_Él la estaba devorando, devorando el dulce sabor de su martirio y el deseo de estar dentro de ella era alto y… más alto. Pero no aun… quería escucharla gritar. Hasta que eso ocurriese… no debía… no podía._

_Hinata se estremecía, estaba sumergida en placer y dolor._

_No podía y no quería… se sentía tan vulnerable, tan insegura y sin defensas. Así que lo retuvo al principio, pero no creía poder aguantar más. Su mente era un caos y aquel dolor se restregaba contra sus autocontrol, tenía que dejarlo libre… pero no quería y la presión seguía creciendo y creciendo…_

"_N-Naruto… Voy a llegar" gimió_

"_Vamos… Hinata, déjalo salir…" le dijo mientras frotaba su centro de placer con el dedo._

_Ella no supo cómo o porque en ese momento, sus paredes se contrajeron y gritó._

_Y al hacerlo, Naruto cambio de posición y entró._

.

.

.

Naruto se levantó precipitadamente. Se había despertado de su fantasía/pesadilla.

Su cama estaba… húmeda… de nuevo. Se quejó de esto mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. Algo andaba mal en él. Él no tenía esta clase de sueños ni con Sakura, la chica que amaba por cuatro años. Y ahora esta… Hinata… todos estos sueños acerca de sexo y de sus amor por ella... lo iban a volver loco.

Realmente necesitaba hacer algo con esto. Había tratado de alejarse de ella pero aún así estos sueños… eran tan reales. Pensó en Hinata, su belleza y su pálido cuerpo. Quería poseerla… si solo esos sueños durarán un poco más. Con tan solo pensar en ella, se encontraba fogoso.

_Por qué no tenía esos sueños con otra clase de chica?_

La imagen de Hinata debajo suyo le produjo escalofríos

.

.

.

La alarma sonó y Hinata la apagó suspirando con frustración. Se levantó y fue al baño.

Salió de este suspirando. Los pensamientos del último sueño… de alguna manera se volvían más intensos y ella no podía aguantar la frustración.

Siempre que se levantaba lo hacía insatisfecha. Solo pedía que duraran un poco más o que talvez nunca despertara de sus sueños. El solo pensamiento era hermoso… el vivir en sus sueños, el único lugar donde ella podía encontrar la felicidad.

Se preparó para ese día aún pensando en el sueño. Dónde estaba Naruto… y no, no se refería al falso de su escuela. Él no era su Naruto. Eran completamente distintos. Naruto en sus sueños… era amable, no la juzgaba, era valiente y era su Naruto. Pero este nuevo Naruto… la juzgaba… daba miedo, intimidante y la humillaba. Si, era humillante estar a su alrededor.

Se sonrojó al recordar su comentario acerca de que prefería observarla todo el día en lugar de escuchar la clase.

Se mordió su labio. No sabía qué hacer con el Naruto real, no podía controlarlo. No entendía sus pensamientos, acciones… no lo entendía. Él era intimidante y aterrador… en nada parecido a… _él_.

Cuando puso su mano en la pared acorralándola… sus ojos estaban fuera de sí. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien podía llegar a mirarla así. Y no entendía exactamente el porqué lo hizo. Parecía estar fuera de control. Naruto en sus sueños también estaba fuera de control pero no se lo veía tenso o conteniendo tanta irritación. _Él_ estaba fuera de control de una manera alegre.

Era su Naruto… un poco lento pero al final entendía. Pero este nuevo Naruto… no era lento y no parecía ser sincero. Parecía una persona que siempre tenía el control de la situación, analizándolo e intimidando… era irritante.

Era un personaje sensual que demandaba atención.

Suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras. _Dónde estaba Neji?_ Comenzó a buscarlo. Hanabi aún estaba en su cama, pero en su dormitorio no había nadie. _Dónde estaba?_ Las clases comenzaban en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

.

.

La espalda de Tenten estaba arqueada mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa a Neji. Él continuaba besándola. La mano derecha de él en sus hombros, bajándole su abrigo lentamente.

"Rápido" Tenten respingó mientras que Neji besaba su cuello. Su mano en la espalda de él, apresurándolo.

Neji se rió, mientras que besaba la base de su quijada.

"Sé paciente" le susurró mientras mordía su oreja pícaramente.

Ella gimió por lo bajo. Le clavó las uñas en su piel y Neji silbó de dolor.

"Tranquilízate TenTen"

Ella lo golpeó.

"Todo lo mejor vendrá a su tiempo" viendo sus senos mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

(Los lectores y yo sabemos con quien y dónde está Neji… jiji)

.

.

.

Hinata llegó a la escuela empapada, la lluvia que había afuera había sido la causante. Debió haber revisado el canal del clima o algo. Ahora ella estaba empapada goteando agua, sus ropas pegadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Ella tembló, caminando directamente a la oficina de enfermería. Las personas mirándola en shock, sorpresa, envidia y curiosidad. Ella saludó a alguna de estas.

Entró a la oficina de la enferma y cuando iba a hablar lo vio. Naruto miró salvajemente a la chica "mojada" y se sintió desfallecer. Querido Dios que estás en el cielo, por qué le sucedía esto a él? La imagen de Hinata… estaba vistiendo una blusa blanca que se transparentaba.

Se adhería a ella como otra piel, moldeando su cuerpo, su cintura y sus perfectos senos. Su falda estaba un poco rasgada enseñando más piel de lo debido. Y el color de su corpiño…OH MI DIOS!... era rojo con encajes… rojo ardiente… Naruto quería morir allí.

"Querida, vamos a traer algo con que te seques y un nuevo uniforme" le dijo la enferma sonriéndole a Hinata. Ella siguió a la enfermera a donde se dirigía no sin antes un sonrojo cubrir su rostro y dirigirle una sonrisa tímida a él. Naruto estaba seguro que su corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

Se mordió el labio. Como Hinata… él también estaba "mojado".

Él había… amm… gastado demasiado tiempo… en su cama… y luego perdió la noción del tiempo, saliendo tarde. Suspiró… la chica de sus sueños, literalmente, estaba cambiándose de ropa en la habitación vecina, y estaba mojada de la lluvia. Naruto podía imaginárselo. Cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su rostro.

"N-Naruto?" susurró alguien tímidamente.

Él saltó de su asiento. Le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Ah?"

Hinata se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. "Ummm…pu-puedes usar el baño y-ya para c-cambiarte" le dijo.

Naruto se sonrojó por ninguna razón en especial, aparentemente; cuando entró a cambiarse. Al momento en el que salió Hinata ya no estaba.

Tan… desafortunado.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado y Hinata junto con Naruto se sentían más nerviosos en compañía del otro. Inclusive el testarudo de Kiba se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada al respecto. No quería meterse en su…"relación".

Y mientras los días pasaban, las noches eran… un poco más salvajes cada vez o por lo menos para Naruto lo eran. Para Hinata, eran más románticas y tiernas. Y… un poco de esperanza se estaba formando en ella… con cada mirada de ella a Naruto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecían en su cabeza y se volvía un poco soñadora. Y con cada mirada de Naruto a la Hinata soñadora, sentía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón por _su_… noche.

Y todos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no trataban de darle más importancia al asunto. Los profesores estaban un poco molestos por esta actitud, pero no les importaba.

Y el día de la fiesta llegó.

.

.

Hinata se miró en el espejo estupefacta. "Y bien, te gusta?" Hanabi le sonrió a su hermana mayor. "Ah…" Hinata la miró sin palabras y volvió la mirada al espejo.

"Sí, de nada Hinata" Hinata levanto un ceja pero decidió seguir callada. Hanabi sonrió entonces.

"Pero…"protestó Hinata.

"Pero nada, necesitas cambiar de look a veces Hinata, en serio" le contestó su hermana a su reacción y volvió a levantar un ceja como retándola a negarse. Hinata cerró la boca nuevamente.

"Además, papá está fuera de la ciudad, Neji está donde solo Dios sabe y quiero la casa para mí sola. También, he llamado a algunas personas para que vengan acá y te regresen sana y a salvo"

"Por qué quieres la casa para ti sola?" le preguntó ella desconfiadamente. "Vas a traer a alguien?"

"Pues sí, pero no vamos a hacer nada extraño o…andar tocándonos" dijo esto poniéndole más énfasis.

"Está bien pero esto lo hago solo por ti" le dijo abrazándola, Hanabi sonrio y la abrazo de vuelta "Solo no hagas nada estúpido".

Hanabi se relajó. Su hermana… podía ser… como una madre. "Y tú anda y haz algo alocado" le dijo Hanabi. Hinata se sonrojó y Hanabi se burló por ello.

.

.

.

Naruto se enroscó en el sillón, Sasuke riéndose como una hiena.

"Cállate!" Naruto gritó pero no pudo detener su risa. "Si estuvieras en mi lugar verías que también te estarías riendo" le contestó.

"Y cómo diablos llegaste a la segunda mano pervertida…eso fue…" Sasuke rió.

"Nunca debí decírtelo, sabía que te ibas a reír" Naruto gruñó. No debió decirle nunca nada de esto, este cabrón.

"A ver, déjame ponerlo de la manera adecuada. Ves a esta chica Hinata, dibujándote y te sientes sorprendido y tal vez un poco halagado pero luego sientes… una extraña sensación?" sus ojos riéndose.

Naruto afirmó. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y continuó "Y luego la sigues, y la aprisionas y la intimidas además de amenazarla?"

Naruto suspiró y afirmó de nuevo mientras la sonrisa en esa perfecta cara se hacía más grande.

Porque? Oh, por qué le dijo a Sasuke?

Pero a quien más, sino?

"Bien, y ambos van al gimnasio y ella se desmaya y caes encima de ella… por _accidente_?" Sasuke se mordió su labio tratando de aguantar la risa.

Naruto lo miró, "POR SUPUESTO! Que estas tratando de insinuar, SASUKE!" Le espetó. Remarcando el nombre del Uchiha mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente.

Sasuke le volvió la espalda, su mano sobre la boca tratando de parar las carcajadas. Entonces se volvió, serio y con una mirada fría. "Por supuesto que no, Naruto. Tú eras la persona más… no… pervertida que conozco. Yo sé que nunca harías algo como eso." Le sonrió.

Naruto solo continuó observándolo mientras volvía a dejarse caer en el sillón como un niño perdido.

"Y todas estas noches tú tienes… sueños fogosos con Hinata y al día siguiente ves a Hinata y a otros chicos que le quieren hacer algo. Caminas hacia ella, y le diriges a ellos, una mirada… como dices… _de muerte_?" Le sonrió. Naruto suspiró… _acaso Sasuke tenía que ser tan molesto_.

"Sí" Naruto le contestó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

"Y luego te vuelves un poco loco… pensando en los sueños pervertidos que tuviste. Y Hinata piensa que estás enfermo… bueno, no de la manera que ella piensa" Esta vez Sasuke se rió en frente de Naruto. El susodicho fue directo a ahorcarlo.

Después de unas rondas de lucha y pelea, ambos lo dejaron. Sasuke sugirió que salieran. Naruto lo miró incrédulo pero se arregló.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir. Necesitas conocer a una nueva chica y olvidarte de Hinata por un instante" Sasuke le dijo.

Naruto refunfuñó, maldiciendo.

.

.

.

Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar pero Kiba y Shino estaban tratando de clamarla. Ellos eran sus guardias, como Hanabi dijo. Hinata sonrió al recordar la cara que habían puesto al verla bajar por las escaleras. Estaban peleándose por razón alguna. Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido rojo de encajes que apenas cubría su cuerpo. Cuando la vieron por fin abajo, juró que sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

Ella se sintió excitada sin razón alguna. Nunca antes se había sentido así… excepto… No, no iba a pensar en los sueños esa noche. Esa noche… se iba a divertir.

Entraron. Todo estaba oscuro con luces brillando. Eso le había gustado a Hinata

"OK. Shino vigila a Hinata, voy a conquistar a una chica" Kiba sonrió dejándola a ella y Shino. Hinata sonrió y Shino suspiró.

"Está bien, anda juega" Hinata se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella fue a comprar _glow sticks_. Le sonrió al joven que los vendía antes de tomar lo que había comprado. El sonido de la música era tan… excitante para el lado salvaje y temerario de Hinata. Ella fue a la pista de baile moviéndose con la música.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron. "OK, Naruto, supera a Hinata y consigue a otra chica" Sasuke le empujó a la pista de baile. Él miró a su amigo antes de ir a comprar _glow sticks_. Mientas esto pasaba Sasuke se marchaba hacia otro lugar.

Naruto refunfuñó mientras buscaba a Sasuke. _Dónde diablos se había metido? Él lo había traído y lo iba a entretener!._ Naruto fue caminando muy enojado hacia Sasuke cuando algo le llamó la atención. Él miró asombrado a Hinata bailando con dos hombres.

Y sintió esa maldita sensación cuando la conoció y una furia que nunca antes había percibido…

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

El fic no es mío!

La autora es **LUCIFERIUS**

.

Hola minna!

La verdad me sugirieron que publicara los capis más seguidos y juro que quise hacerlo… pero la jodida universidad…

La verdad es que no, no es que pasara haciendo tareas toda la semana. De hecho solo tuve un deber, pero fue ese maldito deber el que no me dejaba vivir. Es que simplemente no podía ponerme a hacerlo, sabía que debía pero juro que el escritorio me repelía pero a la vez me sentía tan jodidamente culpable.

Y me refugié en uno de esos animes antiguos al estilo Candy Candy, un horror!

Conocen el anime **Lady Oscar**?

Yo lo amo! Y es el único anime en el que amo a la protagonista, literalmente. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… Oscar es tan guapa! Y yo creí que era hombre, por eso me quede viéndolo… no fue hasta 4 capítulos después que me di cuenta, o confirme o por fin quise creer, que era mujer. Pero aun así es una mujer por la que me paso al otro lado sin dudar jaja

Sep, leí el manga para compararlo. Si se puede perder el tiempo… y al final creo que reprobaré el deber este que me atormentaba…

.

Me gustaría responder a sus comentarios como se debe pero cuando lo intenté me di cuenta que me tomaba mucho tiempo y no iba a tenerlo para hoy!

Además de que iba a salir más largo que el mismo fic y yo conozco lo feo que se siente ver un capitulo de muchas palabras que en realidad la mitad son contestaciones… así que no los hago esperar más.

Solo voy a decir… cuanto apoyo! Gracias chicos!

No negare que tenía miedo de revisar los mps, pero hasta ahora no ha habido queja alguna, realmente espero que siga así al menos hasta que termine de publicarlo jajajaja, creo que entonces podría borrarlo en paz.

En fin, que incluso me tomó algo de tiempo publicar el capitulo mismo, es que me puse a comparar la traducción con la versión en inglés y me di cuenta que la traductora se saltaba varias frases, así que las fui complementando… no entiendo porque lo hacía!

Sobre todo en el lemon, que ahí nunca hay frases demás kolkol

Aunque talvez la escritora las agregó después.

.

En fin, me tomó tiempo pero… no se ponen calientes las cosas en el fic?

Dejen sus comentarios, vamos fangirleen todo lo que quieran!

_**Ciao.**_


	4. Sueños Dulces

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje…solo me dedico a "revivirlo".

* * *

**Sueños Dulces **

Hinata no sabía que le había ocurrido pero el sonido del techno le había hecho… sentir libre y despreocupada.

Su alma estaba encendida, su cuerpo ya no era de ella. Después de tantos años de reprimirse, esa noche se liberó. No le importaba las reglas o actuar como una chica debe actuar. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía _segura_ y _temeraria_.

Fuego corría por sus venas y el sonido de la música la motivaba más. _O quizás eran las luces y el humo?_ No sabía… solo… quería bailar y ser temeraria. Hinata se movía al compás de la música, cuando un chico vino hacia ella y comenzó a mecer sus caderas con las de ella. Le sonrió con descaro antes de repetir las mociones, moviéndose arriba y abajo del cuerpo de él.

La sonrisa de él creció aún más y no le importó a Hinata. Solo quería bailar, sentir el fuego correr por su sangre. No sabía con quien estaba bailando y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que dos hombres ahora estaban bailando con ella y sonrió.

Naruto refunfuñó mientras buscaba a Sasuke_. Dónde diablos se había metido? Él lo había traído y lo iba a entretener._ Naruto fue caminando muy enojado hacia Sasuke cuando algo le llamó la atención. Él miró asombrado a Hinata bailando con dos hombres.

Y sintió esa maldita sensación cuando la conoció y una furia que nunca antes había percibido….

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dirigió hacia uno de los que estaba bailando con Hinata y le atizó un buen gancho a su maldita cara. Y antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya había sido sacada de su trance.

El otro chico que bailaba con Hinata le tiró un puñetazo pero Naruto lo eludió y contraatacó ferozmente.

No iba a la Academia Ninja por nada no? Hinata estaba sorprendida ante el espectáculo en frente de ella. _Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? De dónde vino Naruto?_ La pelea continuó un poco más hasta que los chicos se fueron con sus heridas. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir Dios sabe porqué. _Okay…y cómo sucedió todo esto?_ Hinata pensó en su interior.

De pronto Naruto clavó su mirada en ella ardientemente. Hinata se ahogó… algo en su mirada… era diferente a antes. Algo iba a ocurrir. Y no ayudó en mucho cuando todos comenzaron a gritar: "Besa a la chica!".

Naruto se dirigió a ella, su andar como un depredador, con un empalagoso poder. La manera en la que él caminaba hacia ella debería ser un crimen.

Repentinamente estaba cerca de ella, su mirada clavada ardientemente en la suya. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios estaban encima de los de ella, besándola ferozmente. Ella escuchó que el público se volvía loco. El beso se hizo más profundo, una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla. Hinata nunca antes había sido besada… (_Excepto en sus sueños_) y la sensación que el beso estaba produciendo en ella era un delicado y tenso sentimiento en su estómago.

De pronto él detuvo el beso abruptamente y la agarró de su muñeca, sacándola fuera de la pista de baile y metiéndola en la esquina. "N-Naruto" Hinata protestó mientras que él la empujaba a la pared.

"Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" Naruto le dijo encolerizado. Hinata vaciló y susurró. "Estaba b-bailando…" Naruto tan solo la miró enfadado.

"Por qué estabas bailando con dos hombres?" refunfuñó.

Hinata lo miró esta vez. "Qué importa? Solo estaba bailando!". Los ojos zafiro la acusaban como si ella hubiese querido bailar con esos dos hombres. No le importaba… solo era bailar.

"Cristo!" Naruto puso su mano en su cara con la respiración afectada por la rabia. Hinata se había enojado porque a él le molestaba que ella bailara. _Qué importaba acaso?_

"Importa porque…te estaban tocando en todas partes! Acaso te gusta que te estén tocando así?" Naruto gritó.

Hinata vaciló de nuevo pero lo miró. "No, no me importaba en esos momentos. Era solo bailar y acaso te importa? No tienes…" pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue empujada brutalmente hacia la pared y él y sus labios la poseyeron salvajemente, tan diferente a cualquier beso en sus sueños.

Y antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le correspondió con la misma pasión. Este no era realmente su Naruto, el ni siquiera era agradable, pero después de todo ella no era ella misma tampoco.

"Jesús, sabes lo que me haces Hinata?" le susurró fogosamente en los labios. Hinata tan solo lo besó y él accedió complacido. El beso le impactó su alma, haciéndola sentir estos sentimientos. Nunca antes se había sentido… tan despreocupada y tan… frustrada.

Quería sentir el roce de su piel con la suya.

_Pero… ella estaba en un lugar público… besando a Naruto Uzumaki. _

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a mirar los ojos cerrados de Naruto. Lo empujó para que se aleje, ambos jadeando. _No era una buena idea, no… no lo era_.

"Hinata…" Naruto susurró acaloradamente.

Hinata puso una mano en su frente. "N-No…Yo…Yo… tengo que irme" Hinata huyó de Naruto, empujándolo y yéndose de la fiesta.

Naruto se quedó mirándola sorprendido, confundido y en shock.

"Bueno… al parecer bastantes cosas han ocurrido hoy, no crees?" le preguntó Sasuke apareciendo detrás de él y poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Naruto tan solo afirmó con su cabeza suavemente. _Qué diablos fue ese beso?_ Sasuke soltó una risita. "Vamos a casa, ya que estás tan perdido" rió. Pero Naruto no escuchó lo que decía ya que estaba en un profundo pensamiento acerca de Hinata.

.

.

Hinata llegó a su casa y se dirigió hacia su cama. _Qué diablos había estado haciendo con él? Él no era SU Naruto. _Ni siquiera sabía si él tenía los mismos sueños que ella tenía. Suspiró. La química entre ellos dos era… ardiente y excitante, apasionada y casi salvaje. Cerró sus ojos. Aún podía recordar el beso, sentir sus labios encima de los de ella. _Oh Dios, cómo había ocurrido esto?_

Cómo iba a enfrentarlo en clases mañana? Suspiró. No podía… lo evitaría a toda costa. Era tan… vergonzoso. Y pensar que lo había besado en público. Qué tal si su padre se enteraba? Ella tembló al pensar en las consecuencias si esto sucedía.

Sacudió su cabeza. Esperaba que la buena suerte estuviese de su lado esta vez. Necesita ir a dormir.

.

_Hinata estaba parada en el pasillo del apartamento de Naruto. Él debería estar en casa ya. "Naruto?" Ella llamó mientras que entraba a la sala. "Naruto?" Hinata llamó y lo vio, sentado en el sillón, agachado. Algo estaba mal. Las luces estaban apagadas, la oscuridad envolviendo cada rincón de su apartamento y sala. Se sentó a su lado._

"_Qué pasa?" le preguntó. Sus hombros estaban meciéndose, su cuerpo temblando. Esto asustó a Hinata… qué era lo que le había ocurrido? Seguro que nada podía asustar tanto a su Naruto…_

_Su cara estaba entre sus manos, su uniforme de Jounin aún lo llevaba puesto. Hinata sintió que su corazón se apretaba debido al miedo y al dolor. _

"_N-Naruto, m-me estás asustando", Hinata le susurró. "P-Por favor dime" le rogó. Su mano se apartó de su rostro y Hinata lo miró con miedo. _

_Naruto estaba llorando, su cara sonrosada. "H-Hinata", el hipó mientras la halaba cerca de él._

_Hinata se sorprendió al inicio, como siempre sucedía cuando él la tocaba pero luego se relajó en los brazos de él. "Qué ocurre?" le susurró. Él estaba llorando en el hombro de ella mientras esta le acariciaba su espalda. Quizás era el hecho de que no había tenido a nadie quien lo consuele, pero cuando él estaba con ella, era siempre tan conmovedor y siempre la miraba en asombro._

_Con otras personas, él actuaba duro y fuerte. Pero cuando estaba a su lado, él era más suave, tranquilo… diferente de lo que mostraba al mundo. Para el mundo, él era un chico que quería cambiar su estatus valientemente. Para ella, él era un chico perdido que quería a alguien que lo amara. Y… ella lo amaba tanto. Ella siempre lo iba a hacer._

"_H-Hinata… l-lo maté" él hipó._

_Hinata sintió que la apretaba más fuerte y que su hipar se volvía peor. "Quién?" Hinata susurró. _

"_E-Estaba en una misión" le susurró mientras que se alejaba un poco de ella. Hinata lo dejó ir, viéndolo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Se estaba calmando. "No quise!...Él se atravesó en el camino! No quería matarlo!" Naruto gritó._

_Hinata aferró su mano tímidamente y la apretó. "Está bien, Naruto. Es lo que un ninja debe hacer" le dijo._

"_Pero… pienso… y si tenía una familia? Un hogar? Una novia?" Naruto preguntó. "Qué tal si yo fuera a morir en una misión? No estarías triste?" le dijo mirándola._

_Hinata se mordió su labio. "Sí… y estaría e-enojada… tanto como para vengarme" Hinata volteó su cabeza para evitar su vista. "P-Pero es la vida de un ninja, Naruto. Lo sabías desde antes…de la academia. Nosotros estamos protegiendo a Konoha toda nuestra vida" Hinata se acurrucó en su hombro de él._

"_Te amo tanto, Naruto. Si no hubieses matado a ese hombre, quizás tú hubieras muerto. Y que haría yo sin ti?" le preguntó ella._

_Él no dijo nada, su mano sosteniendo la de ella. "Cada vez… cada vez que vayas a matar a alguien, no pienses en eso como un asesinato. Piensa como una manera de volver a m-mí" Hinata tembló. "P-Porque si f-fueras a m-morir entonces…" Hinata estaba tartamudeando, su cuerpo temblando._

"_Shh, lo siento Hinata. Tienes razón. No debes preocuparte por cosas como esas" Naruto sonrió a Hinata quien estaba llorando. "Mira lo que hice. No quería hacerte enojar. Te hice llorar" le limpió una lágrima. "No moriré nunca. Me necesitas tanto como yo lo hago. Eres el agua de mi océano y el glaseado de mi pastel. Somos parte de cada uno." Le sonrió a ella, y Hinata movió su cabeza, sonriéndole miserablemente. Era tan cursi que la hacía llorar._

"_Te amo, Hinata… más de lo que puedes creer. Gracias" le susurró a Hinata quien aún lloraba y ahora estaba hipando. _

"_Te amo, también." Le dijo Hinata hipando y Naruto sonriendo ante el fallido intento de ella de calmarse. _

"_Shh…" él la arrulló suave y gentilmente mientras la besaba en los labios levemente. Hinata siguió llorando y Naruto sonrió mientras la besaba. Ella trató de corresponderle pero hipó y Naruto rió suavemente. Ella lo golpeó en la espalda, tratando de calmarse al mismo tiempo._

_Naruto continuó riéndose suavemente. Hinata logró calmarse, las lágrimas aún en su rostro pero por lo menos el hipo se había ido. Naruto le sonrió, sus ojos mostraban felicidad y burlándose de ella un poco. Hinata lo miró antes de que él sonriese y la besase en los labios levemente. Hinata le correspondió, muy gustosa de esto._

_Él sonrió y continuó besándola. Sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Se posicionó en el suelo entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas. Besó su cuello y Hinata se ahogó, ambas manos de ella en el cabello rubio. Una de las manos de él estaba en su muslo y la otra en su cierre, bajándolo. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos._

_Naruto besó su seno y Hinata gimió. Sus manos en los hombros masculinos, alentándolo a que continúe. Él más que complacido siguió sus deseos y mordió su pezón. Hinata gritó apagadamente y la sensación de placer crecía. "Naruto" susurro cuando él le devolvió la mirada. Ella lo besó en los labios._

_Luego, ambos se reposicionaron. Naruto acostado en su espalda con Hinata encima de él, con su miembro en su entrada. Ella besó su mandíbula y luego su cuello, especialmente en sus puntos sensitivos. Naruto solo gimió en un fantástico dolor. Ella le sonrió y se dirigió hacia abajo, de su delicioso cuerpo. "H-Hinata" Naruto jadeó fuertemente pero Hinata ignoró su súplica._

_Ella luego sostuvo su miembro, duro y pesado con sus manos. Naruto siseó mientras ella besaba la punta de este. Luego, lo envolvió dentro de su boca, succionándolo. Las caderas de Naruto se movieron como acto reflejo al compás para darle mayor acceso. "Hinata" él le advirtió, gruñendo por lo bajo. Ella mordió la punta levemente pero con suficiente presión._

_Luego, lamió arriba y abajo, succionando lentamente y causando una gran tortura en la mente de él. "Hinata…" él susurró pero ella lo ignoró. Amaba la mirada agonizante en la cara de él, tratando de reprimirse. Lo más que lo intentaba… algo en ella despertaba, queriendo que él llegase al orgasmo, solo para ella. Ella masajeó sus testículos, sintiendo que se volvía más duro y que su poder aumentaba._

"_Por favor…." Él suplicó, mientras ella lo miraba, con su miembro aún en su boca. Lamió su miembro arriba y debajo de este. Lamió sus testículos, su mano masajeando su longitud. "Ahhh…" el gimió y ella amaba ese sonido. Ella viajó con su lengua hacia arriba, y lo tomó de nuevo con su boca. "Voy a llegar" Naruto gruñó mientras él lo hacía dentro de la húmeda cavidad. _

.

.

"**Beep, beep, beep"** la alarma sonó y Hinata salió disparada de su cama. "Estos malditos sueños…" Hinata maldijo frustradamente. Deseaba que tan solo pudiese volver a dormir. Se detuvo en el baño para prepararse para ese día de escuela.

Hinata bajó las escaleras. Neji debía estar en su sitio usual, leyendo su periódico, pero estos días, generalmente no estaba.

_Dónde estaba Neji estos días? _

Raramente lo veía. Le dejaba mensajes, diciéndole que se iba pero nunca dónde. Estaba preocupada un poco. Que era lo que tenía que hacer que era tan importante?

Suspiró. Bueno… solo esperaba que no estuviese haciendo algo peligroso o algo que él no _quisiese_ hacer…

.

.

Neji besó a Tenten en los labios mientras entraba en ella por detrás. Tenten gimió en la boca de él mientras este le besaba salvajemente. Luego rompió el beso, gimiendo con cada entrada de él. "Neji" gemía ella fuerte mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo. Neji hizo una mueca, su cara fija en una meta.

.

.

Hinata fue a la escuela, esperando a Kiba y Shino en la misma esquina de siempre. Suspiró… el sueño de la noche pasada… fue un poco perturbador. _Qué tan pervertido se puede volver uno?_ El pensamiento de ella tomando a… Naruto… sí, ella había estado frustrada desde hacía tiempo pero se estaba haciendo peor. Sentía que quería explotar cada vez que se levantaba.

Hinata recordó la fiesta y el "verdadero" Naruto besándola. Hinata se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. OH DIABLOS! Ella había dejado a Kiba y Shino solos! Se fue sin decirles nada a ellos. Deben haber estado preocupados! Suspiró. Genial, otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de problemas. Hmmm…

Lista de problemas y preocupaciones de Hinata

Frustración sexual

"Verdadero" Naruto y el beso en la fiesta.

Cómo podía evitarlo?

Si Hiashi/Neji se enteraban acerca de Hanabi/su enamorado secreto y Hinata/Naruto?

Kiba/Shino-los dejó a ellos sin decirles nada-quizás estaban preocupados Si Kiba/Shino preguntaban, qué historia les iba a contar?

Neji y sus salidas sin paradero… esperaba que no estuviese herido (A/N: LOL!)

Hanabi y quién era su enamorado secreto?

Tareas

Pensamientos Pervertidos

.

Hinata suspiró después de hacer una lista de sus problemas en su cabeza. Okay… no había respuesta para su frustración sexual en el momento o el beso o que su padre y Neji se enteraran de eso. Las únicas cosas que podía hacer era consolar a Kiba y Shino y crear una historia. Además de… evitar a Naruto Uzumaki a toda costa.

"Hinata!" alguien la llamó y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

El "verdadero" Naruto estaba parado ante ella y una de sus cejas estaba levantada.

Hinata se sentía desmayar…

"Quiero hablar contigo" Naruto le dijo, sus ojos un poco acalorados, mirándola de arriba abajo. Hinata se ahogó.

"Umm…N-Naruto, tengo que encontrarme con Kiba y Shino p-primero" le explicó, no queriendo estar a solas con él. Esos ojos brillaron de furia. "Está bien, pero de todas maneras hablaré contigo… a _ solas_" él le puso más énfasis a esta última palabra. "Es una promesa y nunca retiró mi palabra. De veras," susurró él mientras se marchaba furiosamente.

Suspiró.

"Hey! Hinata!" Kiba vino corriendo hacia ella y Shino caminando lentamente. "Dónde fuiste? No te podíamos encontrar anoche" Kiba le preguntó. "Eh? Oh, me sentí un poco mal y tuve que marcharme temprano. No quería interrumpir su diversión y me marché. Disculpen si me olvidé de decirles" Hinata sonrió nerviosamente.

"Entonces está bien" sonrió Kiba.

"No actúes como si te hubieras dado cuenta" Shino dijo de pronto.

"Huh?" Hinata preguntó.

"Se encontró con esta chica la noche pasada, y no se dio cuenta de que te habías marchado hasta el último minuto" Shino suspiró. Kiba miró a Shino y Hinata rió. "Está bien. Es por eso que dije que no quería interrumpir su diversión" Hinata rió.

"Entonces? Era bonita?" Hinata soltó una risita.

"Bastante" Kiba sonrió

.

.

Hinata, Kiba y Naruto estaban en sus sitios. Hinata escuchaba al profesor, tomando notas. Kiba por lo contrario estaba mandando mensajes de texto por su celular.

Y Naruto estaba observando a Hinata. Quería tocarla. Hinata sintió la mirada de alguien en ella y miró. Naruto no volvió sus ojos a pesar de esto y Hinata se sonrojó debajo de aquella implacable mirada.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Hinata Hyuuga! Afuera, ahora!" la profesora gritó mientras que los estudiantes se reían. Hinata se mordió su labio y sacó todas sus cosas del salón. Naruto la siguió. "Acaso esto va a ser un problema todo el semestre?" la profesora les preguntó.

"Un p-problema?" Hinata tartamudeó.

"Okay, entiendo que es amor joven y todo lo demás, pero no pueden hacerlo fuera de las clases?" La profesora golpeteo el suelo con el pie.

"Amor joven?" Hinata repitió, sorprendida y casi… molesta.

Naruto solo suspiró

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

El fic no es mío!

La autora es **LUCIFERIUS**

.

Bien, hoy no voy a molestarlos con una nota de… este… plagiadora(?) tan extensa.

Solo voy a resaltar… Neji!

Estoy segura que la autora jamás se imaginó lo que le sucedió a Neji y cada vez que lo veo aquí, vivo, recuerdo los momentos en los que esperaba, también de él, una vida feliz y lo mucho que lloré con su pérdida… siempre me dije que era tan joven y con tanto por dar.

Si el capi fuera mío se lo dedicaría a él.

En fin, sé que no voy a responder reviews y solo hacerlo con una persona no sería educado pero…

Yo se que el fic es emocionante!, aun así han pasado años desde que lo leí por última vez y el ultimo capitulo solo lo leí una vez tambien… No me los he repetido incluso cuando supe que los tenia.

En otras palabras, estoy en abstinencia tanto como ustedes y solo leo el capi que va a ser publicado un par de horas antes, mientras arreglo cualquier cosilla. No se sienten mejor al saber que yo también sufro?

**Ciao!**

PD: Cuando lo leí por primera vez, a pesar de que la historia con el Naruto real me tenia fascinada, era realmente la historia con el verdadero Naru la que yo amaba, hasta que…


	5. Sueños Abrumadores

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje…solo me dedico a "revivirlo".

* * *

**Sueños abrumadores **

Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia su casillero. _¿__Amor_ _joven? ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

Sacudió su cabeza por haber dicho "diablos". Suspiró. Después de que la profesora dijo eso, les dirigió una mirada extraña y la campana sonó, gracias al cielo. Los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas y se apresuraron para tomar el bus, empujándola más de una vez en su camino.

Después de un periodo de tiempo, ella llegó a su casillero. Lo abrió marcando su clave: 43 29 11. Sacó sus libros y los puso en su mochila. Hoy día no tenía que apresurarse porque planeaba unirse al club SHINOBI. Finalmente puso el último libro pesado dentro de su mochila antes de cerrar su casillero. Las voces de otros estudiantes se habían alejado hace mucho.

Hinata se puso su mochila e iba a voltear cuando golpeó a algo. Miró hacia arriba para ver que había golpeado y se encontró con esos ojos azules claro. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero él se le adelantó, "Dije que teníamos que hablar Hi-na-ta"

Hinata trató de ignorarlo pero aparentemente no estaba funcionando, así que se detuvo. "¿De qué t-tenemos que hablar?" le preguntó tímidamente. Él la observó hacia abajo durante un momento y le dijo "Deberías poner tu mochila abajo porque esto será un poco largo" le dijo de pronto.

Hinata parpadeó comprendiendo y haciendo lo que le dijo Naruto.

"¿D-de qué deseas hablar?" le preguntó.

"¿De qué crees Hinata?" exclamó.

Ella vaciló al oír el tono de su voz. "N-No sé" murmuró, ella agachó su cabeza un poco más y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Naruto agarrara sus dedos. "Para! Es irritante!" le gritó a ella mientras que esta bajaba su cabeza más.

"Dios, ¿acaso siempre eres tan fastidiosa?" gruñó. Hinata se libró de la prisión de sus dedos y lo miró cara a cara. "Acaso siempre eres tan rudo? Si quieres hablar, habla entonces. Si no, no malgastes mi tiempo! Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer!" le gritó sin pensar en sus acciones. Naruto se paralizó al cambio tan repentino del tono de voz y suspiró. Se inclinó hacia el casillero, con una mano en su rostro.

Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza debido a lo que había hecho. Puso su dedo en su labio tratando de calmarse. "Yo-Yo…" le dijo suavemente. Él suspiró de nuevo y se paró derecho, su mano ya no estaba en su frente. Él la miró. Hinata junto sus manos. "No…Lo siento Hinata. Pero cuando un chico te mira, yo…." Su mirada recorrió toda la longitud del cuerpo de ella y se posó en sus labios.

Hinata tembló ante su anhelante y fiera mirada. Se acercó un paso a ella. Hinata se congeló, incapaz de correr. Él estaba tan cerca. Su olor…olía a hombre. La mareaba con deseo. Quería mucho voltearse e irse corriendo pero su mirada no la dejaba como si hubiera sido hechizada.

Él se encontraba al frente de ella, una mano suya en el hombro de ella y la otra en su cintura. Hinata tembló al sentir esto y _pensar_ en que él la estuviera tocando. "Hinata…" él acariciaba su nombre como un amante. Su voz era profunda y sonaba tenso, como si no pudiese controlarse, ni él ni su voz. Hinata cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que corría en su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir solo a él, apenas reteniéndose, en contra de su deseo y el de él.

Estas sensaciones eran tan insanas. No era bueno para una persona sentir tanto deseo. Seguramente moriría de deseo. Él colocó sus labios sobre los de ella gentil y suave al principio. Luego examinó sus labios entreabiertos introduciendo su lengua. La sensación era profunda e invasiva. Ella abrió sus labios aún más, dándole más acceso. Deslizó su mano hasta su hombro, alentándolo a continuar sin saber lo que hacía.

Él luego se alejó de ella repentinamente como si algo dentro de él hubiese forzado a que hiciese eso. Hinata protestó suavemente ante el acto pero lo miró y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados y apretados como si estuviese experimentando dolor y sufrimiento. Hinata miró con confusión cuando sus ojos se abrieron mirándola con intensa y pura pasión. Hinata no podía respirar.

Él la agarró de la mano y la haló hacia sí. _**Imágenes de su vida pasada volaron ante ellos dos. **_

_Naruto podía sentir la explosión de energía en su estómago. Nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba o aprendía un nuevo jutsu. La sensación lo estaba matando y aún así la necesitaba para vivir. Necesitaba hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _

Naruto la miró. "Hinata… esta sensación me está matando y aún así es la única que me mantiene vivo" murmuró suavemente.

_Naruto se paró ante Hinata, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y pudo imaginarse a la otra Hinata. Ella era tan bella y siempre sonriéndole, con esa tímida sonrisa de ella. Se veía tan adorable y angelical._

_Había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta durante todos esos años y ahora… ella era todo para él. Sin ella, él nunca hubiese vivido. Antes de que supiese estos sentimientos, él se había dedicado a existir sin alguien que lo amase. Ahora gracias a su gentil y amable alma, él finalmente estaba vivo y era amado. Nunca más iba a sentir frío y deseo por el calor. Pero cuando lo dejó… _

"Eres tan hermosa. Gracias a ti tengo sentido, sin ti… no soy nada" declaró con sinceridad que se mostraba en sus ojos.

Hinata apenas podía respirar mientras la golpeaba con esas palabras.

_No tuvimos la vida que debimos Hinata. Eres el compás de mi vida. El glaseado de mi pastel. El oxígeno que respiro, las simples palabras de Te Amo no son suficientes. Y te perdí. Te dejé morir. Pero prometo que te tendré en otra vida. Prometo que nuestro final será feliz. Y esta vez, no morirás ante mí. No lo permitiré. _

"Hinata… Se mía. No soy nada sin ti. Eres el glaseado de mi pastel y el compás de mi vida. Por favor acéptame" le preguntó. Sus ojos ardiendo de dolor y tristeza. Hinata sintió su corazón apretarse mientras recordaba esa línea de su sueño. Abrió su boca para decir algo, tratando de que llegar aire a sus pulmones y sus ojos con lágrimas.

_Nosotros nos tendremos. Pertenecemos el uno al otro. No tendré a nadie más, Hinata. Solo deseo que… Yo deseo que… pudiéramos haber estado juntos hasta que nos volviésemos viejos y canosos. Pero la vida no fue tan amable. Fui condenado con el Kyuubi e inclusive este chico lo está. Pero prometo que te protegeré. No creo poder soportar tu muerte una vez más. _

"Naruto…sí" gritó en su hombro. _Era él_. Era su Naruto, él de sus sueños. Ella lloró de alivio. Era real. No tan solo un recuerdo. Estaba ante ella y la recordaba!

_Cuídala. Los vigilaré a ambos pero no creo que mi alma dure más tiempo. Cuando tengan el final feliz que merecen mi alma descansará en paz. Hasta entonces los visitaré… _

Naruto se sentía extraño. Miró hacia Hinata quien estaba llorando. Estaba mareado. No recordaba lo que había ocurrido. "Hinata…" preguntó. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Naruto… Te amo" le sonrió.

Naruto sintió que el aire lo knockeó ante estas palabras. ¿Amarlo? Si apenas se conocían. Desearla sí… ¿pero amarla? "Y-Yo…Hinata, tengo que irme" Naruto huyó de ella. Hinata miró en shock ante Naruto corriendo y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. Aún estaba en shock pero sabía que tenía que apresurarse al club. Se limpió las lágrimas y corrió en dirección opuesta.

.

.

El club SHINOBI era un club encargado de ayudar a estudiantes a aguzar sus habilidades ninjas y a lograr la meta de pasar el examen chuunin y Jounin.

Si eras un estudiante usual que no estaba en el club, no podrías tomar este examen hasta que estuvieras en la universidad pero este club era para ayudar a estos estudiantes a que se convirtieran en shinobis estupendos.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo sucio. Tenten, Lee y Neji estaban a su alrededor.

El club nunca tenía muchos estudiantes ya que muchos de ellos no querían ser ya shinobis. Los pocos estudiantes eran los de las familias tradicionales, Hyuuga o Uchiha.

Inclusive Shino y Kiba estaban allí pero no habían asistido ese día ya que tenían algo que hacer.

Y los supervisores del club eran Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei.

De pronto un torbellino de polvo vino y se detuvo en frente de ellos. El polvo desapareció y Hinata sintió ahogarse.

"Algo malo Hinata-sama?" Neji preguntó ante la expresión de ella en su cara. Hinata estornudó."Solo el polvo" sonrió mientras tosía.

"Lo hice a tiempo, ¿no?" Naruto sonrió a Kakashi

Hinata se escondió detrás de Neji quien la miró extrañadamente.

"Siéntate Naruto" Kakashi le dijo y Naruto hizo lo que le dijo su sensei después de hacer un puchero.

"Ok. Esto es el club SHINOBI. Si no eres del club puedes irte" Gai-sensei declaró.

Nadie se movió.

"Ok, vamos a comenzar entonces. Por ser el primer día, asignaremos a cada estudiante una pareja de pelea. Cada mes se cambiarán."Kakashi expresó mientras observaba a los estudiantes.

"Hay treinta en total. Habrá quince parejas. Escogerán un pedazo de papel. Hay 30 pedazos de papel pero solo 15 números. Deben encontrar al otro que lo tenga" Gai-sensei gritó mientras mostraba los pedazos de papel.

Todos los papeles fueron recogidos.

"Al parecer Tenten y yo somos compañeros" Neji declaró. "De seguro hiciste trampa con el Byakugan, huh?"Tenten susurró. Neji sonrió y ella suspiró. "Bueno somos parejas… en _todo_. Además no quiero estar con alguien más"

Tenten sonrió.

"¿Acaso podrían ser más obvios?" Hinata sonrió.

"¿Obvios en qué?" Lee preguntó confundido por la conversación.

Tenten rió fuertemente.

"Qué número tienes Hinata?" Lee sonrió. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo."3, Cuál tú Lee?" Él miró su papel antes de mirarla con ojos tristes."5" gritó.

"Qué número tienes, Naruto" Kakashi le preguntó. Naruto miró y sonrió "3, sensei. Hey, sensei aprenderemos muchas cosas, no?" le dijo el rubio sonriendo. Kakashi suspiró antes de decir."Sí, Naruto. Por qué no buscas tu pareja?"

"Hai" Naruto sonrió.

De pronto su sonrisa desapareció. Se paró quieto antes de ir donde estaba Hinata.

Kakashi solo los miró y suspiró antes de ir donde Sasuke y ver cómo le iba.

"Hinata" Naruto llamó. Hinata vaciló al oír su voz antes de voltear a verlo. "Hey… umm. ¿Cuál es tu número?" le preguntó nerviosamente.

"3" replicó antes de mirarlo desafiantemente.

Neji notó esto pero no dijo nada.

"Hey, Yo también!" Naruto rió nerviosamente.

.

.

El día terminó abruptamente. Naruto nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable o extraño. Se fue a casa y luego a dormir. Hombre, él estaba molido. Estaba tan cansado. Todo había ido mal con Hinata. Naruto hizo una mueca al recordar.

Cerró sus ojos, necesitaba dormir.

.

.

_Naruto abrió sus ojos. Vio un techo blanco y se paró directo a su cama. Sintió algo estirarse a su lado. Él miró a la durmiente y desnuda Hinata."Naruto… vuelve a dormir" murmuró ella. El susodicho parpadeó muchas veces."Ummm... sigue durmiendo Hinata" le dijo antes de levantarse. _¿_Dónde demonios estaba?_

_Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. Buscó algo que ponerse y encontró unos boxers azules que se los puso, tratando de adivinar donde estaba. Este lugar le resultaba familiar pero no sabía dónde._

_Anduvo por allí, vagando en el pasadizo hasta que llegó a la sala. Miró alrededor. Era aseado y ordenado, algo impropio de él. No podía ser su casa. Él era un chico muy desordenado. Luego pensó en Hinata. Pero ella parecía a esos maniáticos de la limpieza… de repente ese lugar era de ella._

"_Naruto…" una voz dijo._

_Naruto volteó y vio a Hinata con una amplia camiseta naranja. "Hinata… ¿dónde estamos?" le_ _preguntó._

"_En tu casa… ¿estás bien Naruto?" le preguntó mientras la preocupación aparecía en sus ojos. Él le sonrió nerviosamente a ella."Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco mareado" rió. Ella caminó hacia él pero este retrocedió._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó._

"_Nada" contestó él._

_Se movió más cerca pero él retrocedió. "Tú no eres así. ¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó._

"_Y-Yo…Yo no puedo soportar esto más! "Naruto gritó. Hinata temblaba y lágrimas silenciosas descendían de sus ojos."Lo sabía… estás enamorado de Sakura aún ¿no?" le susurró._

"_Hinata… no quería. Solo… necesito un poco de tiempo. Todos estos sentimientos…" Naruto le respondió._

_De pronto su sueño se volvió oscuro y frío. _

"_¿Hinata?" Naruto llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta._

"_De verdad eres un idiota" una voz gritó._

"_Quién está ahí?" Naruto gritó._

"_El kyuubi vive dentro de ti. Toda tu vida la gente te ha odiado. Pero un día Hinata vino… y te amó. Me amó tanto… Solo que no me di cuenta" la voz le dijo._

"_Cómo sabes del Kyuubi?" preguntó seriamente._

"_Nos amó tanto. Tan gentil y pura. Y a veces era aterrador que tanto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por nosotros" la voz le contestó._

_Naruto se mantuvo en silencio escuchando. "Nosotros no hemos tenido ese amor, ¿sabes? No de nuestro padre, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Sakura… nadie nos amó tanto. ¿Y la vas a alejar? Sabes me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta que la amaba. Estaba tan enojado, enojado con todo. Pero ella vino y nuestra vida… nuestra vida se hizo más sencilla con ella alrededor…"_

_Naruto apretó sus puño."Pero aún así no era feliz teniéndola como amiga. Estaba enojado y no sabía lo que quería. Cuando supe que ella me amaba, no podía creerlo. ¿Quién podía hacerlo? Y Hinata… trató tanto de probármelo. Trató de ser alguien para mí. Y no lo podía creer. Casi muere. Tenía tanto miedo por ella"_

"_Siempre recuerda verla en el hospital después de entrenar. Trataba tan duro de ser alguien para mí. Y aún así la negaba tanto tiempo. Y cuando… solo ahí me di cuenta lo tanto que la amaba. ¿Cuánto tiene tu Hinata que trabajar para probar su amor? ¿Cuántas heridas ha de tener?"_

"_Las personas no deberían trabajar tanto para probar sus amor. Debes amarla sin medidas…"_

"_Ámala, anímala, hónrala… Saborea el tiempo con ella, Naruto. Esta Hinata puede no ser tan piadosa." La voz susurró. _

.

.

Naruto se levantó disparado de la cama, sudor corriendo su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante con su mano en su rostro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

El fic no es mío!

La autora es LUCIFERIUS

.

Ne?

Como les pareció el capi?

Vamos, díganme lo que piensan, que sucederá después?

Estoy pensando hacerlos sufrir durante los últimos capis, ustedes saben, con periodos más largos de tiempo jajaja Algo que decir?

**Ciao!**

PD: No sabía que escribir en esta nota…

PDD: El PD del capi pasado mato a muchos verdad? Gomenasai! Por si alguien preguntaba... **SI, tengo todos los capitulos** y por ahora, planeo subirlos todos. _Por ahora_ muajajaja.


	6. Sueños Impresionantes

**TITULO****: Wet Dreams**

**AUTORA:**** Luciferius**

**TRADUCTORA: Lunima**

**NOTA: **El fic no me pertenece, ni lo escribí, ni lo traduje…solo me dedico a "revivirlo".

* * *

**Sueños impresionantes **

_Ella se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y sombreado. Al frente suyo había una mesa. Al verla sintió curiosidad. Este sueño era bastante oscuro. Todos los sueños anteriores que había tenido en su vida habían sido claros y "reales". Pero en cambio, este era diferente. En la mesa había una caja. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba esta, a cada paso que daba su curiosidad se incrementaba._

_Rompió la envoltura de esta y se dio cuenta que su color era un rojo oscuro, que brilló intensamente cuando una luz iluminó su cabeza. Cuando finalmente quitó toda la envoltura pudo ver que había dentro de esta. Un reloj de arena. Hinata lo agarró con sus dos manos, alzándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos. Y fue allí que se dio cuenta que ya estaba corriendo. Ella respingó al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba, soltándolo y de esta manera el reloj de arena se rompió._

_De pronto de todas las sombras que cubrían a la habitación salieron miles de serpientes negras. Hinata podía sentir su corazón latir rápido mientras que ellas la rodeaban, silbándole. De pronto un camino se comenzó a formar, Hinata tembló con ansiedad y miedo._

_Una serpiente grande con extraños símbolos en su cuerpo fue lentamente hacia ella silbándole y sonriéndole vilmente. Luego esta aceleró sus movimientos. Hinata se quedó fría del miedo mientras esta se acercaba cada vez más a ella, mordiéndole su mano izquierda._

_Hinata emitió un grito silencioso en vano. Cerró sus ojos mientras que el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo._

_Cuando los abrió, su sueño había cambiado. No estaba ya más en ese salón. Esta vez se encontraba en un bosque oscuro._

_El silencio la aterrorizaba. Algo no se encontraba bien. Los instintos naturales que recorrían su cuerpo la estaban devastando. Estaban advirtiéndole peligro. Esto estaba ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara y se pusiera nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena cuando estaba nerviosa. Y este no era ningún simple entrenamiento… esta era su vida. No podía morir… aún no._

_Hinata se movió más cerca, el kunai ajustado en su puño. La noche era una de las más oscuras que había visto alguna vez en su vida, las ramas y troncos alrededor de ella se les podía escuchar lamentarse con miedo y ansiedad._

_La misión había sido matar a un Lord. Era una misión de clase A. Su equipo consistía en Sasuke, el encargado de cumplir el objetivo principal de la misión, Sakura, el equipo médico, Shino, el espía que había hecho tiempo para que se cumpliera su objetivo, y ella, encargada de que ningún enemigo los siguiera. Desafortunadamente, no había sido lo bastante rápido para detectarlos._

_Shino se encontraba gravemente herido y Sasuke estaba protegiendo a Sakura y el cuerpo herido de Shino. Hinata los había mandado a que se adelantaran para que el enemigo no los alcanzara. Ellos se habían negado y mucho más Sasuke…por la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto…pero había sido la culpa de ella._

_No iba a dejar que mataran a estas personas. Eso también le había prometido a Naruto._

_De pronto algo brillante de metal se dirigió hacia ella con tal ferocidad que ella… _

Hinata se levantó, saltando de su cama del shock. Gotas de sudor corrían por su cara y su respiración estaba bastante agitada. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de sus alrededores, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miró al reloj. Era hora de arreglarse para ir a la escuela. '

.

.

Hoy algo no estaba bien. Ese sueño resurgía de la nada.

Nunca antes había experimentado un sueño así. Lo que había dentro de el la asustaba mucho. La caja, significaba una jaula o algo sin salida alguna. Y el reloj de arena, le decía que ya no tenía más tiempo. Era un símbolo de muerte. Y luego las serpientes… en sus sueños, significaban que ella o alguien que conocía iban a quedar embarazada.

Pero cuando mordió su mano izquierda, eso significaba, más que seguro, que era ella la que iba a quedar embarazada y que su hijo iba a nacer muerto porque era en la mano izquierda en vez de la mano derecha. Ella tembló al recordarlo.

El sueño la había asustado. Siempre había creído en ellos pero esta vez había sido tan fúnebre. Algo iba a llegar a su vida y sabía que iba a ser malo. Sin embargo, ella no sabía qué o quién.

Hinata se dirigió al salón donde era su primera clase. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo pero recientemente se había sentido con un dolor de estómago. La sensación era dominante. Entró al salón sin mirar quien había en ella.

Cuando ella ya estaba adentro, la puerta se cerró.

Ella brincó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, y su corazón latiendo muy rápido, botando sus libros. Después del sueño de la noche anterior, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa. Pero solo estaba Naruto parado allí, mirándola extrañamente. "Hinata?"

Hinata pudo sentir su corazón calmarse poco a poco, pero aún así se encontraba muy preocupada de sus alrededores. "Gracias a Dios que eras tan solo tú Naruto" ella le dijo. Naruto la miró extraño "Hinata… hablemos", Naruto le dijo nervioso con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Claro… mmm… hablemos", le contestó ella, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente.

"Sucede algo malo?", Naruto le preguntó, confundido ante sus acciones.

"N-n-no… todo está bien… todo muy bien", Hinata replicó, mirándole con ojos abiertos. Naruto se acercó a ella, y luego se arrodilló a recoger sus libros. "Bueno… acerca de ayer… bueno, Yo quería disculparme desde el día en que te conocí", Naruto le dijo mientras que levantaba sus libros y se levantaba.

"Oh… claro" le contestó ella, mordiendo su labio y comenzando a hacer ruidos con su pie.

Naruto la miró mientras ella continuaba con lo suyo. Depositó los libros en una mesa y luego tocó la frente de ella. Hinata se apartó de él ante la frialdad de su mano. "Estás hirviendo", le dijo."E-estoy bien" tartamudeó ella.

"No…, tú estás acalorada e hirviendo. No estás bien, Hinata!" Naruto movió su cabeza negativamente.

"Estoy bien" Hinata le volvió a decir. Naruto se sorprendió ante la mirada fiera y llena de cólera de Hinata que tan solo demostraba lo tan enferma que se encontraba.

"No, no lo estás Hinata", Naruto volvió a decir severamente.

Él la agarró de la muñeca y avanzó varios pasos antes de que ella se resistiese y se soltase. "No me toques!", le gritó furiosamente. Naruto perdió su control. Él la haló hacia sí forzosamente y sin consideración.

"Mira Hinata! Tú estás ardiendo de fiebre. Y estoy tratando de cuidarte. Acaso tienes este tono de voz con las personas que se preocupan por ti? Y nunca me digas que no te toque porque eso sería como si me pidieses que dejase de respirar o que me hiciese el sordo con toda mi fuerza. Y no puedo hacerlo!" le gritó.

Los minutos pasaron, mientras que ambos cuerpos se encontraban juntos.

Hinata continuó mirándolo. Naruto suspiró, tratando de calmarse. No podía creer que había perdido el control ante una persona enferma. "Vamos!" le gritó, llevándola afuera del salón. Ella lo siguió sin protestar.

Hinata fue enviada a casa con temperatura de 39ºC. Y Naruto se encontraba decepcionado de ella. Era tan testaruda. Y él había sido amable con ella. No su manera usual con ella. Pero siempre era ella quien lo hacía perder el control. Y eso no le gustaba.

Lo hacía enojarse que ella pudiese hacerlo así! Pero también como se suponía que estuviese calmado _alrededor_ de ella?

.

.

El día siguiente, Naruto se sintió culpable de haberla tratado así. Especialmente cuando ella se encontraba en tal situación. Hinata no había ido a la escuela aún. Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían comenzado las clases. Y que si lo merecía? Él debía tener más control de sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Por lo tanto, él hizo su ramen especial solo para ella. Y se encontraba al frente de una casa en ese mismo instante. Era lo más acertado darle su ramen para que ella se sintiese mejor. Se sentía como un completo idiota.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto caminó el largo camino hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, hizo sonar el timbre. Neji lo abrió instantáneamente sorprendido. "Naruto", dijo Neji muy agitado, como si hubiera dado 1000 vueltas a Konoha.

"Hey Neji. Solo le quería dar esto a Hinata" Naruto sonrió. "Como ella está enferma, y tú sabes?" ."Oh…mmm…claro" le contestó sonriéndole nerviosamente. Naruto lo miró raramente mientras era retirado del medio por TenTen quien lo saludaba. "Hola Naruto"

"Uh… Hola Tenten" la saludó.

"Deseas pasar?" Tenten lo invitó. Naruto afirmó nerviosamente, entrando y quitándose sus sandalias. "Oh? le podrías dar eso a Hinata por ti mismo? Neji y yo tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda" Tenten sonrió a Naruto.

"Claro. Dónde es su habitación?" Naruto le preguntó a Neji. "Pero…" Neji replicó sin embargo Tenten lo interrumpió. "Arriba, sigue hacia la izquierda hacia el fondo, y luego voltea hacia la derecha y ella está en el primer cuarto" TenTen sonrió mientras que jalaba a Neji.

"Oh…okay", Naruto sonrió, despidiéndose de la extraña pareja.

_Eran una pareja?_ Pensó para sí mismo. _Si_ _no cómo entonces ella conocía tan bien la casa de Neji?._ Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras. La casa era amplia, inclusive aún más de lo que era su propia casa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de TenTen, él llegó a la habitación. La casa parecía vacía mientras él había caminado por el corredor y esperaba que ese fuera el dormitorio correcto.

Abrió la puerta. En su interior se encontraba una pálida y enferma Hinata recostada en la cama. Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de que se diera cuenta que era ella. Luego entró y caminó la distancia que faltaba para llegar hacia ella, cerrando la puerta que había detrás de él.

Ella se encontraba dormida, obviamente. Pero se encontraba pálida, sudando y murmurando algunas cosas. Trató de oír lo que decía, cada vez que se acercaba más a ella. Cuando por fin llegó a su cama, puso la sopa en una mesa. Se acercó hacia su boca, tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

"N-Naruto…"susurró. Naruto parpadeó varias veces al reconocer su nombre. "Por favor…"ella susurró. Naruto movió su cabeza de donde estaba. Estaba soñando con él?

De pronto… ella abrió sus ojos lentamente. Naruto dejó de respirar durante ese instante. Y luego, le sonrió a él, de una manera tan dulce como nunca antes lo había hecho. "Naruto", le sonrió sinceramente, alegre de verlo. "Si?", Naruto le preguntó, una sensación de calor llenando su pecho por la sinceridad y afecto que había en los ojos de ella.

"Sabes que te amo, no es cierto?" le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

No los volvió a abrir mientras que Naruto se arrodillaba a su costado, helado hasta la última célula.

"Hinata?" murmuró en shock, alegría, y más curioso que antes.

.

_Ciertamente continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

El fic no es mío!

La autora es LUCIFERIUS

.

Chicos, tienen ante ustedes el que fue _**el último capítulo**_ traducido por Lunima.

El último capítulo que ha sido visto por el fandom español desde hace más de 7 años.

Y el último capitulo que publicaría la autora Luciferius durante un lapso de casi 5 años también.

Lo que se viene será tan apresurado y tormentoso como lo fue la espera por un final para este fic.

**Faltan dos capítulos para el gran final!**

Y si, su traducción recae completamente en mí. Por lo que voy a pedir un poco de paciencia si la conti no está lista para el próximo sábado, siendo también estas dos semanas siguientes las ultimas de mi semestre en la universidad y siendo la traducción de un fic mucho mas demandante que la simple corrección de capítulos, preveo cualquier eventualidad que me retrase y la advierto.

Mientras tanto, ya pueden hacerse toda clase de enredaderas mentales sobre lo que está pasando y pasara a continuación!

Me encantaría saber que creen que sucederá, sus teorías, así como yo tuve que hacer lo propio durante los 4 años que espere.

Cof no escomosicof losfuera ahaceresperar ysufrircomo yo sufricof

**Ciao!**

PD: Soy una fan de Free! Y lo admito, la última OVA me ha hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, amo a Makoto y amo a Haru y los amo juntos. Son mi segundo OTP (ya saben cuál es el primero). Makoharu es canon y si hay algo que me causa más felicidad que su canonización fue la canonización del Naruhina. Como sea, los amo, los amo mis chicos nadadores!

Se desangra*


End file.
